25 Days of Fics
by kanzensaimin
Summary: The Espada have been charged with following the soul reapers that have appeared in Karakura town and unfortunately both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have managed to piss Aizen off enough to be stuck with the worst shifts together. The holiday season isn't helping the matter either but could a relationship bloom in the cold days leading up to Christmas? (X-mas challenge/ picture not mine)
1. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

I watched as the humans scurried around, none of which sparing me a second look though I was wearing Szayel's new creation much like a soul reapers gigai. Aizen had ordered the espada to watch over Karakura town since the extra soul reapers had been stationed there; and I got the short stick for today.

"Sigh, I don't like this." First off it was cold secondly people kept shuffling me around as they hurried to try and get to where ever they were going; arms weighed down with shopping bags. I pulled down the knitted hat I was wearing so that it covered my ears better. Szayel had made my 'spare' body almost exactly like a human so as to be undetectable and function more like the trash surrounding me; also it hid spiritual presser.

"_Remember Ulquiorra you need to keep moving and warm otherwise the body will freeze and stop working."_

Szayel's instructions came back to me, and since I had been outside for almost two hours, trailing the red haired woman, the small raven haired soul reaper and another, older, woman, also be a soul reaper, I followed them into next the shop they entered.

It happened to be a café.

This wasn't what bothered me, what crawled under my skin and started chewing on my nerves though was the fact that someone had covered the entire place with white confetti, cut out paper, fat figures in red suits and three white balls stacked on each other with pipes coming from stone mouths. "What the hell?"

I didn't have much time to contemplate this though because the three females were sitting themselves at a booth and I followed after them before they could notice me; situating myself with my back to them so I wouldn't be seen but able to listen in to their conversation.

"Oh, I hope Kurosaki likes these gloves." There was the sound of rustling as the human rummaged through something.

"Probably but he won't get much use out of them since he's training." I leaned back in my seat to hear them better. "Ever since Tatsuki got him back on the Karate team she's really been whipping him into shape."

Great, I came all the way here for nothing. A waitress came over wearing a ridicules red hat that matched the fat figures covering the café. "Know what you want?" She drawled out seeming to be as excited as I felt at the moment.

I hadn't really given the menu on the table a look so I opened it randomly and picked the first thing I saw, "Coco."

"Do you want any spices? We're having a special."

"No."

"Whip cream?"

"No."

"Marshmallows?"

"….No." If I were to kill this woman would the people around me really car? Luckily for the girl, she had moved along before I came to a decision.

As I waited for this Coco thing I had ordered nothing else of interest popped up in the woman's conversation that would be of interest of Aizen; unless he was looking for the best place to buy a plus sized bra.

"This is pointless. I should be following the substitute reaper not the sidekicks." I mumbled under by breath before I realized I was doing it. Oh god, I feel like I'm turning human.

"Your Coco." The girl returned and dumped a steaming mug before me filled with brown liquid and walked off.

Now doesn't that look appealing?

I felt a light spike in spiritual pressure, too small for anyone other than an espada to pick up, and unfortunately I knew that pressure anywhere.

"Because today wasn't enough of a waste of my time." It took a few minutes before the café door opened and in walked a familiar muscular form with a hood pulled up to hide his face. After a quick glance around the establishment the form started in my direction as I brought the now cooled liquid up to my mouth.

With a thump the spare chair across from me was occupied, "Ulquiorra."

I grimaced; both from Grimmjow being before me and the Coco being too sweat for my liking. "Sexta, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Aizen said that if there's nothing of interest you can return home."

"Great,"

Thank god. I pulled out a wad of cash that Szayel had given me and dropped ten dollars on the table.

I stood and Grimmjow followed. The moment that my hand touched the door though the girl that had brought the brown liquid to my table popped up.

"Thank you for coming sir but you forgot something."

"Money's on the table." I just wanted to go back to my room in Hueco Mundo and sleep; this new body was physically draining.

"No, the mistletoe." She pointed above my head.

"Mistletoe?" I looked up to see green leaves and red berries tied up in a red bow that had been nailed over the door; something I had missed upon entering.

The female rolled her eyes like there was something I should be getting but didn't. "When two people get caught under the mistletoe they have to kiss."

"….." I looked at the girl, then Grimmjow, then the girl. The urge to use a cero on someone was overwhelming. From the corner of my eye I noticed the group I had been following was watching the situation unfold. I couldn't risk them realizing who I was so, swallowing my pride, I went for it.

I grabbed the front of Grimmjows hoodie and pulled him down to my height. I could feel him tense, unsure of what I was doing, before I crushed my lips against his.

I wish I could say it was horrible but surprisingly it wasn't that bad kissing the Sexta. I had to push him back and walk away quickly; leaving the stunned male to stumble after.

I caught the waitresses parting words as the door closed, "I can't believe he actually did it."

**Don't kill me I swear that I'm working on the last chapter of Addictive Love I swear! My friend forwarded me this challenge Soy La Noche and I had to do it!**

**Every day you have to write something with the holiday word for that day with no more than a thousand words. I'm a bit behind but free style I should be able to get it done so sorry if the chapters don't make sense or flow; this is basically Hueco Mundo stories during Christmas. **


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

Upon our return to Hueco Mundo both Grimmjow and I went directly to Szayel's lad to have our spare bodies removed; apparently if we were to do it ourselves the body would rip apart.

The Sexta kept his distance behind me and in the silence only his heavy footsteps sounded through the halls. He was probably brooding over the kiss, I had gotten over my initial feelings about it, and dismissed the whole event; but apparently it was still pressing on Grimmjow's mind.

I don't have a problem with Szayel, he does his thing and I do mine, but the way he decorates his section of the building always bothered me.

So to avoid the sore sight that was the Octavo's room I went right to the lab entrance and knocked.

"No need to be polite." Grimmjow stated before shoving past me and pushing the door open; not even bothering to wait. "Get me out of this thing!"

Szayel looked up from whatever he had been working on and smiled. "Welcome back you two, did anything interesting happen in the human world?"

Grimmjow laid down on the surgical table in the middle of the room and waited for the scientist to free him. "Not while I was there at least. Ulquiorra looked to be enjoying himself though sitting in a café."

Nothing about the kiss; I didn't feel like bring it up so I just left it out. "Nothing to report that would help us."

"Aizen won't be pleased with that." Szayel put on elbow length gloves with wires running over them and reached into Grimmjows spare body and pulled the Sexta out. Grimmjow didn't wait around and left the room once he was finished; missing the pink haired espada pushing his body off the table and on the floor, "Next patient please."

I really didn't' like the thought of the crazed scientist reaching into me and pulling me out; but I wasn't about to show that I was hesitant. Laying down on the table I focused my eyes on the ceiling as cold hands went through my chest and grabbed the real me, pulling me back into the world by my jacket.

"By the way Lord Aizen said that when you arrived to report right to him in the throne room." Szayel lifted my vacated body off the table and tucked it under his arm to carry off.

Fixing my clothingI couldn't' help but grimace. I had been expecting this and though I just wanted to go to my room, since I was feeling light headed from leaving the spare body, I turned on my heels and headed in the direction of the throne room.

The large doors were closed so I knocked and waited till the 'enter' command came through the door. Aizen was sitting on his throne meaning I had to walk up the numerous steps that he had installed; which took a while because I was still feeling light headed.

When I was within five feet of Aizen I kneeled down and kept my eyes low, "I have returned."

The former soul reaper leaned forward before speaking. "Well, was there anything of interest to report today?"

"No my lord." I looked up and saw the disappointment on his face.

"Nothing? Not even anything off the record that could entertain me?"

"…Cocoa."

"Pardon?"

I didn't' know what to say so I just brought up the only thing new for me today; besides the kiss. "Cocoa, it is hot like tea but tastes like chocolate."

"Cocoa," Aizen leaned back in his seat, resting his chin in his hand, as he thought something over. Oh god please don't- "I think at our meeting later we will try this cocoa."

Shit.

I couldn't' argue since he made up his mind so I was left to just nod and stood to take my leave.

"We will be meeting in a few hours so till then you are dismissed."

To say I hurried to my room would be an understatement; I used a sonído to get there before anyone could stop me. My room, as expected, was empty and I relaxed a bit, moving over to my bed and falling backwards on it.

I didn't sleep, more like stared at the ceiling for a few hours untill the meeting started. In which time I kept rerunning the kiss over and over trying to place that feeling I had felt. The sound of a gong going off rang in the distance announcing that the espada's needed to meet.

Pulling myself from the warm embrace of my bed I used another sonído to reach the meeting hall and I was still one of the last to arrive. I noted that Nnoitora and Szayel were absent before sitting in my own seat near the head of the table.

Grimmjow was making it obvious that he was determined not to look at me, and I couldn't care less; it was better than yelling for once.

"My dear espada." The eight at the table looked towards the door that had opened revealing lord Aizen and the two other ex-soul reapers. "I'm afraid it will just be us today being that something has come up."

Aizen didn't elaborate as he sat down, and personally I didn't care, what I did care about was when the fraccion brought in trays of steaming cups; and it didn't smell like tea.

"I thought we'd try something different today instead of our usual drink." When my mug was place in front of me I just stared at it. Unlike at the café this had a white substance floating on the top of the liquid. I wasn't the only one looking into their cup confused and hesitated to take a drink, "Enjoy."

That sparked a little movement as the seven other espada drank from the mugs; I was not tasting that again.

"….."

Aizen also took a drink and made a face. "….Well I think we'll be having tea now."

**Day two Hot Chocolate! So as you can probably tell I'm trying to weave in a story in here and staying under a 1,000 words is sooo hard **** why can't it be this easy to normally reach a thousand?**


	3. Snow

**Snow**

I guess my report yesterday was worst then I though being that Lord Aizen assigned me again to the human world; this time with Grimmjow because he was caught trying to slip in some of the discussing drink into the ex-soul reapers morning tea.

"This is bull shit." As I waited for Szayel to retrieve my spare body, Grimmjow entered the lab and appeared surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"Unlike you, I am being unfairly punished." I turned form the Sexta in time to see the scientist dragging out my body, still dressed in yesterday's jeans, button up jacket and silver knitted hat. I had to note just how plain the body was since my teal streaks had been removed and my skin tone darkened to a little less than a pale human tone. I had barely touched the body before being sucked in; if I were to compare the feeling to anything it would be like being buried in sand.

As I tried to get used to the feeling of the weaker body Grimmjow's spare was also brought out and he entered it as well. "This feels like crap! Can't you make something better?"

"After enough tests probably but for now I'm just going to use my guinea pigs for as long as possible." With a smirk the scientist left.

"…." There was silence for a few moments before I opened a portal to the human world. I let Grimmjow go through first before stepping through myself; the world had changed drastically since yesterday.

The town buildings were covered in white power and more was falling from the sky; it was also cold, really cold. I pulled out a pair of mittens from my jacket pocket and slipped them on my hands. "The trash should still be in school at the moment."

"Then why didn't you just drop us off there?" Grimmjow obviously wasn't in the mood for this as he stormed off in the direction of the substitute's massive spiritual pressure. A few times along the way I had to knock the powder piles off my shoulders.

As in the report file the school was large and looked as boring as Hueco Mundo on the outside. The Sexta was quick to find a bench that we could use, across from the school's entrance; unfortunately it was also covered with the cold powder.

Grimmjow was already brushing off a spot large enough for the two of us with room to spare so we we're on top of each other. With hands shoved in my jacket pockets I sat and received an unwelcomed shock to my nerves from the frozen metal; the white substance still falling from the sky it didn't make the situation any better. Grimmjow didn't seem bothered by the cold as he sat right down, with arms crossed, and stared off at the school.

We didn't talk. Instead both of us stared off at the large building before us waiting for something of interest to happen. Not even a Hallow appeared during the time we were sitting there so we were stuck waiting till a bell rang and the students left for the day.

"Mizuiro look it's snowing!" A rowdy boy called to another, shorter, boy as they left the building. From our reports I knew they were friends of Kurosaki and kept an eye on them.

"Yes, it snows in winter sir."

"Mizuiro not again!"

"Again with what sir?"

"Mizuiro!" The two ran off taking a few of my brain cells with them.

I pulled a hand from my pocket to rub at my temples but I couldn't get my fingers to extend apart; strange. I pulled the glove off with my teeth and tried moving the muscles.

"My hand has stopped working." I tried to flex the fingers again but the muscles didn't move. I used my teeth to pull off the other mitten and sure enough that hand wasn't working either.

I looked over to Grimmjow who was testing his own fingers which moved with ease.

"This thing is defective." I glared at the shutdown limbs, slightly hoping that it would start them up again.

"Yeah right. Keeping your hands in your pockets probably froze them." Now that Grimmjow pointed that out it made sense; he had kept his hands tucked under his arms.

"….." I had no clue what to do right now, if I returned to Hueco Mundo without any usable information again I'd just keep being put on trailing duty till I got something but if I didn't get this fixed I may not be able to use this body again.

"You idiot," Grimmjow grabbed my hands. Though it was uncharacteristic of me I wanted to see what he was planning to do so I let him cup his hands around mine and bring them up to his mouth. Trapping my hands in his own Grimmjow released hot breath over my palms. After a few more puffs he flipped my hands around and did the same thing to the back of them before releasing me. "Did that work?"

I flexed my hand and was surprised to see that the fingers did move slightly as I had wanted them to. "….How did you know to do that?"

"Its cold, warm with heat. Wasn't that hard to figure out." The Sexta shifted closer to me and draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I glared up at him till I got an answer, "If you freeze here I'll have to lug your ass back home."

I didn't thank him but I also didn't push away since the heat was nice. "You're still an idiot."

"And your hat's stupid." Before I could defend my, useful, knitted hat we both picked up on a large group of people exiting the school with an exceptionally high spiritual pressure. "Looks like we're in business let's get going."

…**. So it wasn't really snow major but you got a cute moment from it **


	4. Candy Canes

**Candy Canes**

The group that had caught our attention turned out to be the one we were looking for. Kuriosaki, his human trash friends, and about five soul reapers, cut across the school lawn and out the gate.

I glanced over at Grimmjow and was bothered to see that he looked reared up for a fight; a feral grin ripping his face in half. "We're not fighting them."

"I'm not going to do anything." The Sexta's smile dropped and he became more annoyed. "Shouldn't you be listening to them and not watching me anyway?"

Technically I could do both but I didn't bring it up and instead just focused in on the groups conversation.

"Oh, my god I still have so much shopping to do!"

"Rangiku, I told you to finish that YESTERDAY! What the hell were you doing!?"

"I was shopping captain I just didn't get everything!"

I know I shouldn't judge someone on looks, since I'm not really one to talk, but if that kid was a captain then I'm a whole. Basically I just tuned the group out and followed them as their talk of irresponsibility went on.

"Ulquiorra."

"What?"

"Do you think they know we're following them and their just trying to fuck with us?" Looking over to my company I saw that he was getting irritated.

Honestly, I hate to admit it but the thought had crossed my mind a few times since I've been following them. Besides these bodies sucked, between freezing up and feeling like being drenched with water while wearing them, I'd go so far to say that Szayel was lying about only hallows being able to pick up on us. "It's still Lord Aizen's orders; we have to stay."

"They're going to the same shopping district that they did yesterday." That was true, the group enter one of the stores that the girls had occupied for a half hour the other day. "I think you can handle this on your own so I'll ju-"

"If you leave me here I'll launch a cero into your room."

"Fine you grump, but can we at least go in its freezing out here." The lower ranking espada didn't wait for my answer as he pulled open the door to the shop and went into the warmth.

He had a point so I followed in after him to keep my body from freezing again.

The place smelled of sugar seeing as our group had entered a candy shop and I was now being pushed about by small kids with hands full of boxes and colorful wrappers.

Grimmjow had managed to push through the crowd and occupy a section of the store away from the masses. It took me a bit of a struggle but I managed to separate from the attacking children and move towards him.

"The carrots over there." Grimmjow pointed between the shelves where Kurosaki was easily seen with the others.

"…" Part of trailing after people was trying to look inconspicuous so I pretended to look at the containers on the shelf in front of us. Grimmjow was also looking at a container holding twisted stripped canes.

After a few minutes of fake shopping I looked up in time to catch Kurosaki's group making their way towards the door. "Sexta time to go."

"No need to be so formal." He replied dryly.

The cold wind and white powder hit me in the face the moment we came within a foot of the closing door; it was tempting to just stay in the warm store when that happened. What was surprising though was that the group in front of us didn't seem bothered by the weather and they weren't wearing more layer then myself. I huffed in annoyance.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Grimmjow pulling something from his pocked that's stripped colors stood out to me.

"Did you steal that?" I already knew the answer but I just wanted clarification.

"So what, it's not like it'll break the bank if a few of these things were missing." Grimmjow ripped off the clear packaging with his canines. Pausing for a second to figure out the best angle to eat it before biting down on the curved end. The Sexta took out another stripped candy from his pocket and used his hands this time to open it before handing it to me.

"…" Well it wasn't like I was about to go and return it. I took the elongated candy from Grimmjow but kept the wrapper on the curved end so my mittens didn't stick to it. After my Cocoa experience I was cautious with the food and licked the stripped substance.

It was sweat but also had a bit of a mint kick to it. I licked it again this time not a quickly and the mint taste lasted longer on my tongue. It actually surprised me how much I enjoyed the candy and to hold it better I pulled off one of my mittens and wrapped a finger around the candy's bend so I could twist it while it was in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow caught my attention. He didn't' look so good with his face red from the cold.

"I'm eating stolen property," I popped the cane back in my mouth and pulled it out again earning more minty taste. The Sexta's face took on a deeper red and he looked away; interesting. I believe that I read somewhere that the brightening of one's face was called blushing and occurred when someone felt embarrassed or awkward.

I continued to push and pull the candy in and out of my mouth as watched Grimmjow thinking of what could be causing a blush.

It did look nice though pared with his light blue hair.

"Will you stop sucking that damn thing!"

**LOLs Grimmy and his dirty mind. So candy canes not really sure what I was thinking with this randomness but I thought it was cute. Oh well I'll see you all tomorrow**


	5. Christmas Tree

**Christmas Tree**

We were dragged around town for hours as the soul reapers and humans went into every shop and building that caught their attention so it wasn't till the sun started to set that the group dispersed.

The humans went in one direction while Kurosaki and the other reapers the other. I wasn't interested in the trash so I followed after the larger group and Grimmjow kept by my side. The Sexta still had more of the stripped candies in his pocket, I don't know how many he stole, and he ate them as we walked but I was not offered any more; jackass.

"Ichigo didn't' your father want you to pick up a tree?" I caught the small raven hair soul reaper speaking with the red head.

"Yeah, I guess I should just get it now. Renji I need your help carrying something home."

"Will it be heavy?"

"You're helping." The girl smacked the man with long red hair and tattoos; my guess Renji.

A tugging on my jacket sleeve pulled my attention up to Grimmjow. "Why do they need a tree?"

"…Do you really think I know the answer to that?"

"…"

The next place that the group stopped at was outdoors with only a small booth for shelter. The surrounding area looked like a mini forest of green trees that, when we got closer, had needles instead of leaves. Grimmjow was about to say something when the group before us started talking again and I signaled for him to shut it.

"So I have to help you drag this thing all the way to your house? Hell just get Ikkaku to do it by himself." Renji hit a bald man on the back, "It'll be a test of manliness."

I huffed angrily; there was absolutely nothing that I was going to get out of this day that would help Aizen plan for the coming war.

"Wake up cuarto, there on the move again." Grimmjow pulled me from my thoughts as he referred to me in a disrespectful violation of rank

"Know your place _sexta_." But he was right the soul reapers were heading into the grouping of trees and easily vanished in the thick branches. If we were to lose them I doubt it would be a loss but with Grimmjow being here I had to put up my best effort. Following the spiritual pressure I worked my way between the needled trees with the sound of Grimmjow's heavy footsteps enhanced with the crunching of the whitened earth.

"Ulquiorra wait they're over there." The lower ranked espada grabbed my shoulder and pointed through the trees where Ichigo's bright hair was a few rows of trees over. Without waiting Grimmjow started pushing aside branches and made noises of discomfort at the green needles dug into his hands.

It wasn't like I could just leave him to wander around on his own, who knows what kind of fights he would get in, so I just followed after him. Since I was smaller my ability to slip through the trees was much easier then the sexta who was thumping along.

"Fucking trees!" Grimmjow managed to shoved his ways between two of the trees and from behind him I saw that his way was blocked by another large tree. Losing control of his temper the Sexta kicked the plant before him, "Who set this shit up! I'll fucking kill them!"

"You're the one that left the path."

"Fuck you it was the quickest way to get over there." The lower ranking espada growled out, "Come on." Turning slightly Grimmjow reached back and grabbed my hand and started shoving his way through the trees again.

Being stabbed by tiny needles is not something I would recommend. Even in my jacket the occasional green needle would fall under my collar or jab through my sleeves.

"Get me out of here." I was so not in the mood for this between the freaking cold and the strong nature scent.

"What do you think I'm trying to DO! FUCK?!" The Sexta tripped over a plank of wood on the ground and cursed. Releasing my hand Grimmjow then proceeded to try and throw the plank and found that I was attached to the bottom of a tree. He struggled for a moment, still trying to lift it up, before just kicking the tree over and exposing the man-made path again.

"Finally!" Grimmjow grabbed my hand again and dragged me over to an area where there were absolutely no trees.

Through my mitten I could feel the heat of Grimmjow's exposed hand though I knew it must be freezing from the white powder that was still falling and stinging from pushing through the spiked trees.

"Grimmjow."

"What?" I looked down at our hands then back up at the Sexta, he seemed to get the question. "I just did that to keep you from getting lost." Though we were now out of the tree maze and of no danger of losing sight of each other Grimmjow made no move to let go of my hand.

And neither did I.

"Maybe we should take that tree with us." I pointed over at a tree spray painted to be light blue; much like Grimmjow's hair color.

"Fuck you."

**Trees, trees, and more trees I bet that's what'll be haunting Grimmy dreams for a while.**


	6. Angel

**Angel**

"I'm done with this lets go." I had had my full of trees and pointless conversations so I felt no need to stay in the human world longer than necessary.

"Thank god," Grimmjow kept a hold of my hand as he eagerly pulled me out of the tree forest and back into the shopping area. "I was close to ripping that place apart."

Aizen will not be happy with us; two days with absolutely nothing to report. "I guess we'll both be breaking the bad news."

"Like hell I'll be there for that." The Sexta grumbled loudly enough for me to hear him.

I wanted to kick the bigger espada but restrained myself, "I'm not telling him alone."

From the corner of my eye something displayed in a shop window got me to stop.

I couldn't help looking at the window display, it wasn't the kind of thing that should catch my attention. First off the manikins were kind of strange in the way their smiles were too big for their faces, and second there were too many bright colors flashing in my face.

The thing on top of the tree is what had stopped me; and technically Grimmjow since he hadn't let go of my hand.

Something with white wings was on top of a needled tree wearing a dark green dress with matching colored eyes and long black hair. The wings reminded me of my own and the days before I was an espada; when I could fly without hesitation and kill without restraint.

"What's wrong, what the hold up?" Grimmjow sounded impatient and even tugged on my hand to get me moving again; instead I pulled back on him showing I wasn't ready to budge. "…Do you want to go in at least so we're not freezing out here."

I nodded and pulled the Sexta to the shop door and pulled it open. Inside were decorations hanging off the walls and ceiling and many needled trees with different colored balls hanging off them. Grimmjow eyed the trees wearily and made sure to keep away from them.

A few of the shoppers eyed us as we walked by but I had tunnel vision on the person behind the counter. There were a few people in line waiting to pay for their items but I just walked right up to the person ringing things up.

"What is that thing in the window?"

"Uh, which thing sir?" The elderly woman eyed the line wearily.

"The winged person on top of the tree."

"You mean the angel? Our entire selection is down aisle three." She pointed at one of the rows and I was off; dragging the Sexta behind me.

One side of the aisle was filled with deep red boxes, each housing an angel with different colored hair or dress. Moving further down the row I found the one that was displayed in the window, in slightly better shape; the only difference between them was the variations in the colors of their eyes.

"…" I couldn't stop looking at all the different forms of the winged being.

"Do you want one of those?"

I cast another glance over the slightly smiling winged girl before finally tearing my eyes away. "No it's a cheap trinket that'll probably break as soon as it leaves the box. Let's go home."

Grimmjow gave me a look but succeeded, "Alright lets go."

There was no one in the aisle and I couldn't see any surveillance cameras so I opened a portal and stepped through with Grimmjow. This time I let us out right in Szayel's lab and the moment we stepped foot on the white tiled floor I released the Sexta's hand.

There was a tapping noise as the Octavo approached from some other part of his lab. "Ah, if it isn't the two detectives; anything interesting today?"

"I wish. This is just a waste of our freaking time."

"For you maybe, but I on the other hand, is gaining field information."

That brought up something I needed to tell the scientist. "This body is weak. Both of my hands froze today."

Szayel's smile dropped, "Oh dear that'll need to be fixed."

As expected our report didn't go over well but the outcome was better than I had hoped, both Grimmjow and I had the following day off but the day after was our turn again; I could live with that. After our report we went our separate ways and soon enough I was in my own room, it was strange it felt emptier then usual though nothing was missing.

I changed into my sleep wear, pulled the curtains shut and crawled under my bed blankets. I laid there for a minute before grabbing one of my numerous pillows and hugging it to my chest; the feeling almost a comfort. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep and dreamed of flying as I used to.

When morning came I found something unexpected on top of my bed side table, I blinked a few times to see if the image would disappear.

After I had found that I was still in my right mind I reached out for the black haired and green dressed angel on my side table. Almost exactly like the one that had been in the window but instead of the light green eyes this one in my hand had a sky blue color.

Turning so I was on my back I held the angelic being above me, wings outstretched, and softly smiling down on me. Running a pale finger over her face I found it smoothed and flawless much like I had expected.

"You're nothing but a piece of trash." I brought the girl lower so she was no longer in harm of falling. "…Still there's something appealing about your design.

I placed the angel back on her table and realized something that had, till now slipped my mind; Grimmjow had gotten into my room without me sensing his presence.

**I had no idea for this but I like how the ending came out**.

**As you can see the romance is starting to kick in now finally :P**


	7. Pie

**Pie**

Changing into my espada attire I spared a second to put my new trinket under the bed where no one would see her; my sanity would probably be questioned if anyone else saw it.

My destination was the Sexta's room to, one, kick his ass for entering my room and two kick his ass for wasting money on that stupid angel.

As I walked down the bleak, white halls I came across only a few low level Arrancars who quickly hurried out of my way. It was almost amusing, back when I was a vasto lorde and even now, though I am the smallest of the espada, the weaker ones flee from my sight.

The Sexta's room was on the opposite side of Nnoitora's room so it took maybe a half hour to get there; yeah Hueco Mundo is really that big. And we're all in the same hallway.

Without making a sound I opened Grimmjow's door and slipped into his room without alerting the still sleeping espada. When I saw that he couldn't hear me anyways, I was a bit annoyed.

Grimmjow had made a cocoon for himself out of his blankets so not a trace of him was seeable and it would be near impossible for him to hear anything; not that I really mattered. Stepping over the discarded clothing on the floor I crossed to the bed and with determination stepped onto the mattress. I looked down on the log of blankets for a moment before kicking the Sexta off his bed.

There was a second of silence as he fell before all hell broke loose. "ALKDFJAFOAGIFOIAOFDOAKJH!" The profanities and curses were muffled by the sheets as Grimmjow's form struggled to untangle himself by writhing on the floor.

"If you calm down things may go better." I sat down on the mattress and waited for the Sexta to free himself. It took a while but he did manage to break free enough to launch himself at me. I easily dodged him but he got me on the rebound, due to his cat like reflexes, and pinned me to the bed via my wrists.

"Do you have a death wish!?"

"Do you?" I kicked at his chest in an attempt to get him to release me. Grimmjow did loosen his grip but not enough for me to get out; at this point I realized that the Sexta was wearing next to nothing saved for his hakama pants. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement as his muscular chest hovered above me.

Grimmjow noticed that I was eyeing his attire with apprehension and moved back so he was leaning against the foot board. "So am I needed somewhere or did you just want to fuck with me this morning?"

I stood up because I couldn't' take being so close to the Sexta. "You were in my room."

"So? I though getting that girly thing would make your face crack from a smile."

"…Stay out of my room." With that said I left the half-dressed espada before he could say anything else; using massive self-control so as to not launch a cero at the Sexta. Maybe I should have thanked him but the thought that a lower ranking espada had managed to get in my personal area without even leaving a hint that he had been there was unnerving.

With nothing else to do I wandered down to Szayel's lab, since the Octavo would be the less likely to annoy me and I could avoid orders for a bit; I sonído to my next destination.

"Morning Cuarto, can I help you with something?" I had barley entered the room when the lab owner came out of nowhere to greet me; his fracciòn bouncing behind him.

"I was bored."

"I see." Szayel turned from me and started walking back into his lab. "Actually I was about to work on your body if you'd like to watch."

I followed after the scientist and found that my other self laying on the sliver table. Though I was interested in seeing just how the body worked it was strange thinking that that was me on the table to I looked away Szayel approached the body with large pliers. As I cast a lazy eye around the organized room something out of place in a lab caught my attention and no matter how much I tried to ignore it I couldn't.

"Szayel?"

"Hmm?" The Octavo didn't even look up from his work as he popped off my spare bodies hands.

"What is that thing?" That got Szayel to look over, probably because there were many things in his lab that I would question.

The scientist perked up when I nodded towards the, what I assumed to be, food. "That, Ulquiorra is called a lemon pie. Stark brought it back for me from the human world; I won't eat it so help yourself." With that said the scientist went back to his work mumbling something under his breath that sounded like, 'wirings near destroyed' .

The pie didn't exactly look eatable being that it appeared fake in my opinion. There were no utensils, and since the Octavo already said he wasn't going to eat I just stuck a finger in and tasted it that way; I would compare it to eating foam. "Disgusting," But it could be useful. "Can I take this?"

"Sure, said I wasn't going to eat it. But I never took you for enjoying sweets."

"It's not for me," Taking the pastry I used another sonído ending up in front of the Sexta's door. I knocked and waited for the door to open before crushing the pie right into Grimmjow's face.

As he sputtered around the cream and yellow filling I said very clearly as I walked back towards my own area, "Never enter my room again."

…**.How the HELL am I suppost to write something for this!**

**That was what I was feeling when I saw the word PIE **** I think I did some good though with it in the end. **

**...**


	8. Tinsel

**Tinsel**

"Ulquiorra I need you to do something." I had decided to spend my day off in Hueco Mundo's library, finishing up a book that had caught my attention last week. Tosen had caught me with only a hundred pages left and he did not look all that happy.

"Yes sir." I marked my page before standing up and placing my book on the table, "Do I have an order?"

"No, actually. I have a personal job for you. I appears that someone brought Wonderweiss something back from the human world and he then proceeded to throw it all around the throne room."

Fuck. So I was stuck with clean up duty for Tosen's new favorite toy and it wasn't like I could say no since the former captain will tell Aizen and I'll get it even worst then just extra trailing shifts. "I take care of it right away."

The third in command nodded and left the room; now to deal with whatever mess was in the throne room. With a sigh I dragged myself to the chambers not knowing what to expect and ready to kill when I saw what was waiting for me.

The room, the whole chamber all fifty by forty by a hundred* was covered in different colored, shinning, pieces of paper cut in very thin strips.

If I ever see the blond Arrancar again I won't hesitate feeding him to a Hallow. Honestly, I didn't even know where to start; absolutely every surface was covered with layers of the shiny stuff. With a sigh I just started it off with finding a broom.

There was a supply closet located on the other side of the throne room, and unfortunately it was the closest, so I wadded through the colorful sea of paper to the door.

"This is bullshit," Oh great now I sound like Grimmjow. In my defense though Tosen could have found a fracción to do this labor then wasting my time over this. I managed to get the door open with little trouble and found a broom easily; the next part was the struggle.

I found an area to start and swept maybe twice when I realized just how impossible this task was. The paper would stick to the broom and if I attempted to make a pile the wind from the sweep blew the light paper in every direction.

Do we really even need a throne room? Would anyone but Aizen be upset if this room was just closed up and forgotten? I just wanted to read a book today.

I kept at it, though with a new approach, I jumped up so that I was not standing on the ceiling rafters and attempted to whack the stuff off the ceiling first. That helped a bit but now the paper was sticking to me as well as the broom.

Every time I knocked down a clump of the papers half of them would fall to the ground while the other half stuck to me and my clothing. For an hour I tried to clean up this disaster and finally I managed to knock most of the stuff off the ceiling and to the floor.

I was about to jump down from the rafters when the sound of the throne room door opening sounded through the room, "So you're the one that got clean up duty." Grimmjow's voice drawled up to me. "Deserved it in my opinion."

"Go away." I grabbed a piece of paper that was hanging off my head and tried to toss it off me; it just stuck to my hand.

"No I think I'll just stay here and enjoy my revenge," I looked down to see the Sexta leaning against a papered wall. "How you enjoying the tinsel?"

"It's hell." Wait a second, "How do you know what this stuff is called?"

Grimmjow pretended to fix his appearance. "I nadded a few boxes last night for my favorite fracción when I got your angel."

"So you did this?"

"No I indirectly caused this."

I don't' know what came over me but I saw red and the need to kill something welled up. On impulse I sonídoed, intending to stop in front of the Sexta but instead slipped on the paper floor and slid into the man; knocking him to the ground.

Though it wasn't how I planned it, it could still work. From the last hour of suffering, and all the shit he's ever put me through, I charged up a cero; not enough of one to kill but enough to maim him.

Another thing that I didn't plan on came at the hand of the tinsel.

Within seconds my forming ball of spiritual pressure became a forming ball of shinning tinsel as it came from every direction to cling to my cero and the hand forming. Grimmjow started laughing as he felt my power weakening; somehow the tinsel was taking away my pressure.

"Damn it!" I couldn't take it anymore and launched my cero through the nearest window, the colorful paper going with it. I fired another cero and another, each being covered by sparkling paper before being launched into the waste lands around Hueco Mundo.

After about ten I started feeling light headed and stopped before I passed out.

"Wow," I turned slightly to see that Grimmjow was still laying on the floor; propped up on his elbows. "You actually cleaned it all up."

I looked around me and the Sexta was right, not a single thing of tinsel remained in the room; but that didn't stop my glare at the lower espada. Oh god, everything's spinning. Not about to fall over in front of Grimmjow I did the sloppiest sonído I have ever done to my room and enter it. Just barely making it to the bed before passing out.

**Don't worry he's still alive.**

**And I wonder if you could tell I had fun with this :P Tinsel is the worst thing to try and clean up and poor Ulquiorra having to do it alone. Yeah right.**

*length by width by height*


	9. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

From using too much spiritual pressure I had been out for the rest of the day and awoke the following day to a banging on my door. Struggling to stay on my feet I did a kind of drunken shuffle over to the door and leaned heavily on its frame when I opened the door.

"Morning sunshine…you look like shit." I was so not in the mood for Grimmjow's antics, and from my exhausted state I didn't even have enough enough energy to fight back.

"…"

"If you got nothing to say let's go." The Sexta started down the hallway leaving me no chance to change before following after him.

I would kill for some tea right now.

"Sexta, Cuarto your bodies over there," Szayel waved over to our bodies laying on the floor in unnatural positions; mine looked like it had just fallen off a building. "Sorry there not in better shape but an emergency came up."

I didn't' bother complaining but I did kick the body into a more comfortable position before entering it. My hands felt stranger then their usual wet sand feeling and when I flexed them it was more ridged then I remembered. "Did you do something to this thing?"

"Fixed your hands so their harder to freeze since you made the wiring go to shit."

"Wasn't my fault."

Grimmjow had taken it upon himself to make a portal while I was talking and now was waiting with an annoyed expression for me.

I went through first and the freezing wind blowing into my feet was the pick me up that I needed.

"Oh, Shit it's cold."

"Did you get our orders?" The Sexta wasn't impaired enough to not at least do that.

Grimmjow pull up his hood before answering, "I'm not an idiot. We're following the soul reapers; specifically the two men from squad twelve and the lieutenant from six. So the red head, bald guy and pretty boy."

I nodded and searched for the spiritual pressure, from following I had learned to differentiate the pressures from each other. I sensed the three along with the supposed captain that was here about five blocks away, "This way."

As we walked I continued to flex my fingers as they were shoved in my pockets. Szayel really messed this thing up though, every part of me was sluggish and required more power then was necessary to move.

Maybe I should take it up with Aizen to just drop the spare body project.

When we found the four man group it was not exactly in the context that I had expected. Their pressure lead us to a frozen over lake with people sliding around on top of it; some of their shoes attached to metal bottoms.

Our group was easy to spot because most of the people were trying to avoid them. As I watched the bald man attempted to take off his shoes on the ice before being whacked by his companion with shoulder length hair.

"This looks…like a waste of time." I could already tell that nothing of importance was going to come out today. Even better the group was on the other side of the lake meaning we have to get over there somehow.

Glancing around I saw that most of the people on the frozen lake were wearing regular shoes so I took that to mean it was like standing in the air; simple.

When I stepped on the frozen water my foot attempted to slip out from under me but my body didn't suck enough that I wasn't able to re-stable myself.

Grimmjow though wasn't as cautious as I had been and stepped onto the ice full on and fell on his ass. Now that I knew what to expect I put my foot on the ice again and slow put my weight on it till I was able to get both feet on the ice; the Sexta still struggling to get up.

By watching the people around us I was able to get the gist of moving along the ice and pushed off leaving Grimmjow to slide around on his back.

It wasn't that hard to move across the ice once I figured out how to balance myself and I just glide out of sight of the soul reapers; I just wish Grimmjow could be less conspicuous. The Sexta was only a few feet away from where I had originally left him and in the same position.

"…Are you serious?"

"Fuck off! Just help me up," The Sexta held up his hand for help.

I waited a moment to contemplate the pros and cons of helping him; he just looked so pitiful.

"You're an idiot." I grabbed Grimmjow's hand and helped him to his feet. "Keep your feet under your body."

"No shit, I've been doing that till I fall on my ass!" Nearby, parents with young kids sent the Sexta a dirty look. "I'm done with this. If you need me I'll be on solid ground." With that said Grimmjow started to walk in the direction of land and with five steps was back on the ground.

"Don't take big steps….Did you just growl at me?" Grimmjow ignored my question and slowly got to his feet without my help. As I watched him attempt to scurry away the fact that this man had retrieved the angel for me kept coming to mind. With a huff a slid over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm with both of mine, "Watch, keep your feet under your body."

I caught Grimmjow's confused look and the reddening of his face but ignored it as I attempted to show him how to move on the ice. If my arms ever attempted to leave him the Sexta would start slipping around and grab onto me again. It did give us an excuse to hand around the soul reapers though and I caught something that was of use to me; they were meeting up at Kurosaki's house later to discuss current events.

**Finally Ulquiorra's gonna get some information!** **I made him work hard enough to get it** **too so it's be well worth waiting for**

**Maybe :P**


	10. Frost

**Frost**

When the soul reapers were finished at the lake I was pleased to see that they didn't make numerous side stops, like the females had, and were headed right to Kurosaki's house as it became early evening.

"Hey Renji, wanna go out for saki tonight?"

"Nah, Urahara said I could use his training room tonight." Renji's posture slacked, probably at the thought that he had previous arrangements.

"Wait," The bald man grabbed a hold of his companions arm and stopped making him stop too. "There's a training ground here?"

"Yeah."

"Yumichika, change of plans. Tonight we train!"

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a waste of time if we were able to catch them training and talking about their battle plans.

"You may train because you're less than appealing but I want to protect my face." Yumichika didn't really come off to me as a powerful soul reaper but I can't really judge people.

After that the groups conversation basically went to random things that had nothing to do with us so my ears basically tuned everything out. As we got further into the living area of Karakura town the amount of powder still remaining on the ground grew.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow pulled my attention from the group, "Should we find a way to get into the house or wait outside."

By being pulled from my thoughts I noted that Kurosaki's house was just at the end of the street. "We'll probably be outside. When the group disperses again we'll follow those two to their training area." I stopped, and Grimmjow copied my lead, so as to put some space between us to not look suspicious. "We need to find a window that will be looking in on their meeting."

"Well their pressure is all on the ground floor so it shouldn't be that hard." We made sure that the group had entered the house before heading over; going up the side to keep out of the neighbors sight. From the shadows being casted in the lighted windows we found one that would most likely be the one to see into the meeting.

The window, however, was crusted with a kind of smudge and after a quick sweep I knew that we wouldn't be able to see in the house since the cold substance kept its place. From where we were standing the rest of the windows were also covered in the icy substance. "Looks like we'll just be listening tonight."

"Great, freaking great." Grimmjow leaned with his back against the wall, "Why the fuck do we have to wear these bodies? I'm freezing my ass off."

I knew the feeling as a cold wind blew through me. Rembering when my hands had frozen I unconsciously glanced at Grimmjow remembering how warm his hands and body had been then. No, no I am not weak I will not think about that.

I leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the window and closed my eyes to concentrate better on the voices in the room.

At first it was just a jumble of voiced as everyone talked at once but after a minute or two only one person was speaking; Kurosaki.

"So hat and clogs believes that it will take about three more months before the hogyoku opens." His statement came out muffled and every time Grimmjow shifted he temporarily blocked out the conversation.

"Will you stop moving."

"You stop moving. Eevery time you rub your hands together I miss something."

"Shut up." I hadn't noticed that I had been rubbing my hands till the Sexta pointed it out. It was just so damn cold.

Grimmjow slid down the wall so that he was now sitting on the powered ground, "Fine."

After that it was substantially quieter and I was able to listen in on the groups different ideas on how to handle us when the moment came.

My body was freezing as it grew darker and I started shivering, a strange feeling that I didn't like as occasional chills ran up my back and arms.

"Are you alright Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow had a strange expression on his face that, if I didn't know the Sexta only cared about himself, I would think he was worried about me.

"I'm cold that's all." There was a pause before the Sexta grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me down so I landed on his lap. "Let me go," I growled and attempted to free myself from the others grasp but due to my height I was at a disadvantage.

"Don't take this the wrong way I'm just doing this to keep you warm.

From the way Grimmjow had me positioned on his lap I was protected from the cold ground with his arms wrapped around my waist and his legs caging me in from the sides; he even rested his head between my shoulder blades.

We didn't talk and the silence wasn't awkward like it should have been but more like comfortable as we heated up.

I was even able to relax into the Sexta's chest as the time passed on and the conversation in the house changed from war strategies to something called Christmas that was coming up.

Grimmjow shifted behind me and in doing so pulled me more into his and moved his head so it rested on my shoulder with his face turned into my neck.

Another shiver ran down my spine and settled in my stomach.

"Ulquiorra?" I nodded, "Are you still cold or are you nervous."

"…Cold," I was never nervous.

"Hmp, alright. Don't worry no one will know about this as long as both of us keep our mouths shut."

I was fine with keeping this moment a secrete between the two of us.

**Cute moment! My god it was cold today and I take the bus in the morning so the seats were freezing!**


	11. Eggnog

**Eggnog**

"Grimmjow, you're not a comfortable chair."

"If you don't like it get off," Though it was his suggestion Grimmjow kept his arms around me.

The voices inside the house was trailing off as the people inside moved out of the room; great. I thought that we would need to relocate like the group was but the sound of a door opening and the voices getting louder indicated that the group was dispersing.

"They're leaving." Without waiting for Grimmjow to release me I stood up tearing the Sexta's arms from me. Grimmjow stood up grumbling and dusted off the back of his pants as I moved to the end of the wall to watch the leaving groups. Most of the soul reapers were leaving along with the female human and a rather muscular male.

The large group formed into about three and headed off in different directions, from inside the house I felt three spiritual pressures still so I waited till I was sure no one else was leaving before moving out of the shadows.

"You're too cautious Cuarto." Grimmjow came up beside me and grabbed a hold of my hand. It was strange there was no one around us that we would get separated and my hands were not cold so that he needed to keep it warm; why did he feel the need to hold it?

I didn't voice my question though, since it was now night we couldn't blend in with people and needed to move through the shadows to keep from being noticed.

The group that I had been following had shrunk to just the two squad 12 members and the squad 6 lieutenant; the captain had left with the human female. Though I could have handled all four without trouble it just made everything easier.

We followed the group to a small shop that looked rather beat down and not all that strong if a soul reaper was going to start sparing. The group entered the shop and I pulled on Grimmjow's hand making him stop.

"Wait a bit."

My order was followed but not how I would have expected. The Sexta leaned against the nearest building wall and pulled on my arm making me stumble into him. An iron like grasp around my torso kept me squished against his chest. "If I have too wait I need something to keep me entertained."

The Sexta was acting stranger than usual as one of his hands slipped lower so that it rested on my lower back and started to rub. I did not know how to handle this situation and became ridged in place, for some reason the Sexta took this as permission to move his hand lower and grabbed my ass.

The punch that came to his stomach was well deserved in my opinion. Now it just clicked that the last few days Grimmjow had been attempting to bed me only made the punch more deserved; I am asexual.

Now that some time had passed I deemed it fine for us to enter the shop and continue our mission. "Get up bastard."

I crossed the street and was first to enter the shop; the ringing of the bells attached to the door nearly over powered the welcome I was being given.

The small girl at the counter looked as if he would fall asleep at any moment. I'm sure there are child labor laws that are being broken here but I kept my mouth shut and just nodded as a large man with corn rolls entered from the back room.

Shit, I really didn't want to hang around now.

I was about to tell Grimmjow it was time to leave when a spike in spiritual pressure from below us caught my attention. It was faint so there was some kind of field blocking out the pressure.

Though I was able to pretend that I didn't' feel the spike, Grimmjow made it obvious when he looked down at the floor. I could feel the gazes of the two employees.

"Grimm do you want that drink?" I tried to cover up the Sexta's mistake by opening the glass door before us and grabbing a random carton towards the bottom.

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Well you kept staring at it." I tucked the carton under my arm and headed farther down the row. I think the large man noticed we were acting strangely so I wanted to get out of there quickly. I headed up to the counter and, placing the carton down, got out a wad of cash.

"That's 5.95 sir." The little girl said it so quietly that I barley understood her so I just pulled out a ten and handed it to her.

Grabbing my bag I turned for the door and found that Grimmjow had already left. He better not be planning on trying anything again.

Luckily for him he wasn't and was smart enough to have got to the side of the shop to wait. "Here bastard," I tossed him the bag.

"Thanks dick, after I finish that I'll have this." The Sexta held up another container with an orange like substance in it.

"…Were you really dumb enough to steal from that place."

He shrugged and from below us another spike of spiritual pressure rose up. Since we couldn't get in and see what happening I did the next best thing. Hopefully it would work with my spare body and not rip it.

I stuck my fingers into my left eye socket and received a sharp pain as I pulled out the eye; probably since the organ was now disconnected from me. I pulled out my real eye and opened a small portal to about twenty feet below us. While I was doing this Grimmjow had opened the carton I had bought and was drinking from it.

"This shits kinda good."

The Sexta handed me the container and sniffed it, smelling the cream.

I took a sip and then another, it was thick and didn't' really have a taste that I could place. "Eggnog…..Strange name."

**Yeah not really all that focused on the nog but it was useful in its own way and Grimmjow's sticky fingers strike again!**


	12. Cider

**Cider**

As it turns out that thick liquid was called eggnog strange because I didn't taste any egg. As we sat against the shop wall my eye reformed into its complete form in an underground cavern complete with trees like Hueco Mundo's and boulders.

"You should see this place." I could feel my eye muscles twitch as I made my eye turn back and forth to see the whole area.

"Yeah, well not all of us can have our eyes grow back." The Sexta brought the eggnog carton up to his mouth and downed a few mouthfuls of the beverage. "Do any of them look powerful?"

I watched as the bald man sent Renji flying into a wall, "Not particularly."

"Great. Double great were out of nog." Grimmjow tossed the empty container into a dumpster. "Time for this cider shit."

Since Grimmjow was sitting on the side that was currently just an eye socket I could only hear him opening the stolen beverage rather than see it. The people underground were really going at it and I tried to memorize any common moves.

"Here." The new container of orangeish substance was shoved into my hands.

I wasn't that fond of the color, since it made me think of unpleasant things of the same color, but I still tried it.

And spit it back out.

"How do humans drink some of these things?" I wiped off my face with the back of my hand and found that the liquid had left a sticky trail, "Disgusting."

"I find it good enough," Grimmjow took back the gallon container and was about to drink from it when something caught his eye. "You still got a little on your face. Not there, there."

I tried to find the indicated spot but was unsuccessful as the Sexta kept redirecting me.

"Here." Grimmjow leaned over and was about to wipe at my face when he thought of something better grabbing both my writs with his own and turning so he was kneeling in front of me.

"Grimmjow get off." With only one eye seeing the current situation it was a huge disadvantage for me. My command wasn't affective as the Sexta continued to try and force himself on me.

"You said you were sticky so I'm just cleaning you up." Grimmjow stuck out his tongue.

Hell no! I attempted to kick him off but my spare body was too weak to even do that. "Let go! Grimmjow!"

The lower ranked espada pined my hands to either side of my head so I couldn't push him off as he proceeded to lick the sticky substance off my chin. His human tongue felt like a cat's with its rough surface. "I think I like this drink better." Grimmjow commented as he pulled back licking his lips.

"Damn it Sexta!"

He only smirked before leaning in again to run the slippery muscle along my throat. Grimmjow was pushing his luck further when he positioned himself between my legs and leaned his whole body onto me.

A powerful attack from below caught my attention for a second giving the Sexta an opening to remove his hands from my wrists and instead latch his arms around my waist so there was no space between us. "Are you in heat you mangy stray?!"

That made him pause but, and probably worsen the situation. "Well that would explain why I can't leave you alone but what does it matter? You need a good fuck to loosen up." Though I was still trying to push him off Grimmjow managed to free one of his hands to grab the discarded cider. "Want some more cider?"

"Fuck you!" I had it, forget this body I'll rip it apart just to be able to push Grimmjow off me and kick him back into his low ranking place.

My outburst startled the Sexta into losing his cocky smirk. "Why are you against everything fun?"

"I'm not against fun, I'm against your advancements!" Though out of character I attempted to squirm out of his grasp, "We're on a job right now!"

I was released finally and attempting to compose my appearance I almost missed what Grimmjow was saying. "Fine, I'll take a step back but don't think you've shaken me off yet." With that he shifted so he was leaning against the wall again but slung his arm around my shoulder. I didn't like it but it was better than him overpowering me.

The cider was quickly depleted by the Sexta and I closed my one still intact eye to focus on the battle below us. When the soul reapers had tired themselves out and were returning to their Gigi's I summoned my eye back and popped it back into its socket.

I stood and Grimmjow took the hint and followed my through a portal to Szayel's lab.

"Welcome back you tw- What did you do to my creation!" The scientist looked at me in horror and pulled at his pink hair.

"I needed my eye so I took it out." I stated matter of factley, "Now get me out of this thing."

Grumbling angrily the Octavo slipped on his gloves and teared me from my body forcefully. "Look what you did!"

Alright, it did look like trash as the eye was poking out farther then it should be from the socket and looked like it was deflated slightly, but I just shrugged. Not my problem.

Before I could get lectured I sonídoed back to my room and, making sure the door was locked, crossed to my bed and pulled my angel from beneath it. When it was safely situated on my side table I changed and slipped under my covers feeling empty.

I grabbed a pillow and pulled it to my chest feeling comforted by its soft embrace as I buried my head in its fabric.

**Grimmjow makes it known that he wants the Cuarto! Can't wait for the next chapter**


	13. Peppermint

**Peppermint**

I wasn't sure what time it was but I knew that anyone up at this hour was probably up to no good. A shuffling sound outside my door had woken me up and its persistence was keeping me from sleep.

The pillow I had been holding onto earlier had fallen off the bed so I used this moment of partial awareness to retrieve it. The shuffling had stopped and I was about to doze off again when my door creaking open sent of warning bells.

This has better be good. I wasn't particularly fond of receiving an order or summons at the moment so I pretended to be sleeping as the footsteps approached me. The person didn't speak or try to wake me but I heard them put something down on the table next to me before walking away.

They better not think they can just leave like that.

"What are you doing?" I didn't even get up, just opened my eyes and glared at the dark shadow in the room from the comfort of my pillow and bed.

"I got you something." Though I was still sleep groggy I knew it was Grimmjow. "For being a jerk earlier."

The bastard was going to make me get up wasn't he? With a grunt I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Now that my eyes had adjusted a bit I could make out Grimmjow features, "I told you to never enter my room."

"Yeah, did you really think I would listen to you? Just eat your peppermint and forget about it." He pointed to the object he had placed on my table.

Besides my angel the surface now held a glass jar with small objects inside that I took to be candy. Curious, I pulled the container onto my lap and popped off the lid.

Even in the dark I could see the circular sweet was covered in dark stripes that reminded me of the stripped candy from the other day but appeared much easier to eat. I couldn't deny that I was pleased but it didn't show. "I still don't approve of your entrance or advances."

As I reached into the jar and pulled out a stripped ball Grimmjow started defending himself. "Well if you had emotions like a normal espada I wouldn't need to push things." The Sexta sat on the mattresses edge and crossed his arms, "Just eat the candy."

I was skeptical but I did unwrap my treat and popped it into my mouth, and was glad to find that it tasted just like the other thing I had enjoyed.

"Well?"

"It's fine." I put the wrapper back in the container since I didn't' have a trash can. "So do you intend to stay here all night."

"If I could."

"Get out."

"Come on!" Grimmjow stood up so he was towering above me. "Am I really that much of a turn off to you?"

"Your mistake my displeasure? I do not feel any need for a relationship either mentally or physically so I am just trying to drill it into that I am asexual; and if you're too slow to know what that means it's that I do not wish for any _turn-on's_." In my attempt to explain things to the lower espada I bit down and cracked the peppermint into tiny pieces.

"So no matter what I do you won't feel anything."

I opened another candy and put it in my mouth, "Precisely so don't even waste your time."

Instead of having the desired effect of driving him from my room the Sexta crawled into my bed with me trapped underneath him. "So this doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the way you want it to." Maybe I was goading him on but I just didn't want to appear weak. The Sexta pulled back my blankets and slipped underneath so he was lying directly next to me. I hope Grimmjow didn't think I would let him get away with this. "You can either leave this room with your limbs intact or ripped off your body; your choice."

"I'll take my chances." Grimmjow then processed to remove the jar from my hands, reset it on the bed table and dragged me down to the pillows; tucking my head into his chest. "Now just go to sleep."

"I can't with you crushing my face." I attempted to open my airways by pushing into his chest and make room. It also didn't' help that I still had the peppermint in my mouth. "You're going to make me choke."

"Oh, right." Grimmjow shifted so his face was in front of mine and clamped his mouth onto my own. Hollow instincts kicked in as my body rejected the advance, kicking and pushing the Sexta away; though I was ranked higher Grimmjow had a better body build.

He bit my lip!

I opened my mouth in an attempt to tell him off but something wet slipped in before I could make a noise. No longer knowing how to handle the situation I froze as the slippery muscle wiggled around in my mouth for a few moments before Grimmjow pulling back and showing me the peppermint I had been sucking was clutched between his teeth.

"…"

"Come on that's talent!"

"I'm going to bed," I turned so that my head was more buried in my pillow then the Sexta's chest; I was too tired to beat the crap out of him.

"Alright, Good night Ulquiorra." Grimmjow crushed the candy between his teeth as he nuzzled his face into my hair, with I found disturbing. "See you in the morning."

If I don't shoot your face off first.

**Hhhhmmm peppermint. Personally love that stuff**


	14. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread**

Waking up in the morning and not really remembering what happened during the night is not the best way to wake up. Especially when you wake with your face right against a bare chest.

On survival impulse I kick the person hard enough that they went flying out of my bed.

And into the wall.

"Shit, I didn't mean for that." I sat up, not really all that concerned with the persons current state.

The Sexta just glared up at me from his upside down position on the floor; his torso bare and sleep pants riding low enough that his boxers were showing. "…..Your lucky I was expecting something like this."

If he was expecting this why did he insist on sleeping with me to begin with?

I rubbed at my eyes trying to wake up and found that while I was asleep my buttoned up sleep shirt had come undone at the top so that the neck opening was slipping off my shoulder; something the Sexta had noticed and was staring at without shame.

"Horny bastard."

"Hey if you show it I'm gonna look at it." Grimmjow righted himself; I was pleased to see that he had winced slightly while doing so. "Anyway, isnt' it too early to wake up?"

I did had awoken earlier the usual but I blame it on the fact that the Sexta had forced me to wake up but as an espada it should be expected of me. "…I'm getting up."

"Well I'm not," Grimmjow stood and fell on top of the bed without care that it was _my_ bed.

It was too early for me to deal with this. Grabbing my uniform I changed in my bathroom and upon reentering my room, fully changed, the Sexta was sleeping again.

"Lazy bastard."

I left him in my room as I headed to the dining area; I haven't eaten real food in over twelve hours. Though it was early I found the Tercera was also in the dining area with one of her own fracción, the dark skinned one, both were having tea with a tray of something between them.

"Morning," I was being polite and earned a head nod from both females. Though technically the lower arrancar should have given me a more formal greeting I didn't bring it up. "Is the water still warm?"

"It should be." Halibel commented around the rim of her own tea cup.

I made up my cup and as I waited for it to brew I took a closer look at the tray on the table where there was brown cut out objects, more than likely a type of food, that was shaped in nothing I had ever seen before.

"Halibel."

"What Cuarto?"

"Why are these brown things shaped in the form of pitiful humans?" Since I was ranked lower than the Tercera I didn't mind her acknowledging me by my rank.

"Don't know but I think Stark brought it back after his turn trailing. Mila Rose likes them well enough; says their like cookies." The fracción nodded in agreement.

Going on the word of a fracción wasn't something I would call reliable but the spicy scent was something I was curious about. I grabbed two, one for myself and the other for Grimmjow as a kind of sorry-for-kicking-you-into-the-wall thing.

On the walk back to my room, cookies and tea in hand, I bit the head off one and was pleased that it didn't' taste anything near as disgusting as either the cocoa or cider; but not nearly as good as peppermint.

As expected Grimmjow was where I had left him and though I wasn't pleased to find him there a, very, very tiny part of me, was not unhappy that he hadn't moved to his own room.

"Grimmjow," I didn't even earn myself a grunt in acknowledgement. A few steps closer to the bed now I tried again and was slightly successful in receiving a form of acknowledging noise. "I brought you something."

"Another pie?"

"…"

"Fine what is it?" The Sexta rolled over so he could see me over the top of my blankets.

I'll need to wash my sheets after this.

Holding up the cookie I was amused that Grimmjow looked interested in the thing. "I'm not sure what it is." I tossed the thing towards the Sexta, a second later I remembered that this was my room and I'd be left with the mess, but he caught it.

As I watched him sniff the thing to see what it was I took the arm off my own cookie human.

Grimmjow stood up, which I was glad about because I wasn't fond of the thought of crumbs in my bed, and walked a bit towards me with his cookie held up. "So how do I eat this exactly?"

"Well I believe you put a part in your mouth and bit down." I bit off a leg this time and receive more then I bargained for as part of its body came off with the leg; great and I don't have a free hand thanks to my tea.

The problem was quickly handled by Grimmjow as he figured out how to eat the human shaped food.

By biting into the too large piece hanging from my mouth.

"Hmm, that is kinda good. Anyway I need to go freshen up before we head out again so see you later," After that the Sexta left my room; no shame in the fact that he was topless.

I sucked in the rest of the cookie still hanging from my mouth in and glared at the now closed door before me. The feeling that I had gotten from the kiss at the café reeled its ugly head again and I tried my best to stomp the feeling out.

I am a loner. A hermit. Asexual.

I had feelings for no one.

I am the embodiment of emptiness.

Emptiness and Destruction will never mix.

**Ulquiorra just give in already!**


	15. Presents

**Presents**

I was informed that I had trailing duty again today with Grimmjow by a fearful looking arrancar; probably worried I wouldn't take the news well. Instead I just nodded and the pathetic thing looked like a weight had been taken off him.

Hopefully he won't be the one informing the Sexta.

Without waiting for other espada I went to the lab and found a very annoyed looking Octavo. "Do you know how troublesome it was to fix a damn eye?"

"….Too long?"

Szayel didn't seem pleased with my attempt at sarcasm. "It didn't take _too long_ there just wasn't enough time to fix it properly." He steamed, "You probably won't see out of it correctly and you'll need to turn your head if you want to see anything to your left."

Well that sounds just great. The scientist brought out my body and the one side of the face looked like it had melted as the cheek bone sagged lower than the other and the eye was stretched out. "I'm not using that."

"You don't have a choice!" Before I could object further the Octavo tossed the body at me and as I put up my hands block it I was pulled inside. The eye was complete crap as my vision was fogged over and the skin underneath was pulled tight. "Don't make that face it can't be helped at the moment."

"That is my face." I heard the door opening behind me and cursed mentally; for some reason I didn't want the Sexta seeing me in this state. "Grimmjow hurry up and get your body on!"

"Wow someone's grumpy."

Keeping my back to Grimmjow I waited till I heard his footsteps to open a portal on Kurosaki's street; I made sure I was the first to step through and in the second before he joined me in the human world I adjusted my knit hat so that it was situated covering the deformity.

This didn't go unnoticed, "That looks ridicules."

"Same with your face but I don't comment on it."

"Yeah, yeah, yea-"

"I'M NOT DOING IT!" The Sexta was interrupted by Kurosaki storming out of his house. He was in his school uniform and looked to be in a hurry with his Father following after him.

Kurosaki's father was carrying a large red bag over his shoulder with odd shapes poking through the fabric.

Humans never cease to amaze me with their strange habits.

"Son I need you to take these down to the children's hospital it's on the way to your school."

"You just said you were off! You take the gifts there."

His father swung the sack at his eldest child and missed, "Where's your Christmas spirit!? I only have one week off a year and I'm not gonna waste it!"

"Watch it! You're gonna break the pre-"

"Think of the children!"

"Fine you damn goat!" Kurosaki grabbed the bag from the eldest member of his family and tossed it over his shoulder. "After this I'm not doing anything else for you."

Kurosaki turned before he could see his father's grin of achievement.

I have a feeling this was going to be an uneventful day.

Again.

Grimmjow probably figured that he was on a very short leash with me today so he made no attempt to grab ahold of my hand as we followed after the substitute. And finally the piece of resistance was that the sky started dropping the white flakes again.

Due to only having one eye I found that as we walked along I couldn't go in a straight line so at some points the Sexta had to pull me out of incoming pedestrian traffic; with many grumbles about me taking off my damn hat.

Right before Kurosaki went into a large building a square object fell from the bags opening without the teen noticing. I grabbed the object impulsively before it could hit the ground and was a little shocked at its appearance.

The item was tiny and easily fit in both my hands, the paper wrapped around the box was stripped red and green with a large silver ribbon on the top. Kurosaki probably didn't realize that it had fallen out as he could be seen in the building handing over the bag the lady behind a desk.

What was I supposed to do with this?

"Should we leave this?"

"Just take it in," Grimmjow walked through the automatic doors at the same moment Kurosaki was leaving and the human didn't show any recognition of spiritual pressure. The guys either a fool or theses things were better than I thought.

Following after the lower espada I brought the gift up to the woman at the desk, "This fell out of that bag." I nodded to the red sack behind the counter as I held out the colorful object.

"Oh, thank you very much; have a happy holiday." The woman smiled at me but I didn't return it.

My focus was now back on following Kurosaki and I grabbed the Sexta's sleeve to lead him from the building. As we passed through the lobby I tried to ignore the small Wholes floating around us; most holding stuffed animals.

Though the fluff falling from the sky was thicker I would gladly take it over that depressing room. "At least we know where Kurosaki's going."

"It's like doing something kills you." I didn't reply and Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "That place was kind of creepy though."

That at least earned a nod of agreement.

As we approached the school I headed in the direction of the bench we had occupied last time, seeing as it would be the most comfortable spot to wait. As I sat down I made sure Grimmjow was on my right so I could keep an eye on him and sat a little closer than usual to the Sexta.

"You better not freeze again." A smirk grew over his face, "Then again with you unable to move I can do whatever I want."

"Pervert."

**GAAAAAHHHHH every time I'm getting somewhere I've reached a 1,000 words!**

**Next chapter though I've had that one planed from the beginning ;D !**


	16. Fireplace

**Fireplace**

I leaned against the bench and had closed my eyes hoping that sleep would make the time go faster as we waited for Kurosaki to be finished with his classes but instead when I attempted to wake from my nap I struggled to just get my eyes opened.

Shit.

"Finally woke up sleeping beauty?" Unable to move my lips Grimmjow continued on with his comments, "Well you didn't miss much but I enjoyed your silence for once. I made a lot of sexy comments about you with no complaints."

"…."

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow moved so that he was in front of me and waved his hand in front of my face, when I didn't respond he touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Fuck, you froze again didn't you?!"

I couldn't even nod in conformation; everything was shut down making me no more useful than a statue.

"…You know I kind of like you better this way."

Fuck you.

"Bet you just cursed me out didn't you." The Sexta sighed, suddenly going serious. "We can't exactly stay here with you like this. We'll need to go back to Hueco Mundo to thaw you out; maybe I can get Nnoitora to cover for us."

I couldn't point out that of all the espada the Quinto would probably be the most conspicuous and I was unable to even protest when Grimmjow lifted me up, with one arm under my knees and the other holding my back, and carried me through a portal; and into his room.

Why wouldn't he take me right to the lad? Of all the places he could have brought me his room was not the most reassuring; especially after his comment about taking advantage of a frozen me earlier.

Just fucking great I was a sitting soul for an espada at this point, easy prey with no way to protest.

The Sexta's room was as I had seen it the other day, with clothing on the floor. Ignoring the bed Grimmjow ventured further into his palace area and entered a small side room that I hadn't noticed before. There was a plush couch in the small room and a large fireplace took up a whole wall.

I see what's going on now.

A fire was already on full blast and as I was placed down on the couch the heat could already be felt through my frozen body. The Sexta left me in a seated position and returned with thick blankets, more than likely from his own bed.

One he laid over my legs and the rest he wrapped around my torso before leaving the room again and in the distance I could hear his room door shutting.

He had probably gone to get us a replacement for us but in his absence I felt vulnerable with no way to defend myself. As the minutes passed I could feel myself heating up but I still couldn't move my limbs making me anxious; I better be able to get out of this thing at some point.

I heard a door opening and felt the Sexta's familiar spiritual pressure coming nearer making me relax. Since my left eye was still covered by my hat I couldn't see Grimmjow till he was right in front of me, no longer in his spare body.

"Can you move anything yet?"

My lack of a reply was enough to indication that not much had changed. With a huff the Sexta lowered me till I was laying on my side on the couch, facing the fire, before stepping onto the couch and laid down behind me so we were spooning.

"You're an idiot." Wrapped up in blankets and the Sexta's limbs I didn't expect myself to be frozen for much longer. "But I will enjoy this for the time that I can."

I rolled my eyes at the comment as in the same time Grimmjow nuzzled his head between my shoulder blades and fell silent after that.

Easily a few hours passed before I tested out my hand and found that it could be moved again

It was probably safe to say that Grimmjow had fallen asleep due to the even breaths that had been ghosting over my neck since he stopped talking. After a test run I found that I could move my upper half but the bottom was still out of commission.

While rolling my jaw back and forth I repositioned myself to I could now face the espada that had been my personal heater for the day. As I had thought he was sleeping, his eyes shifting back and forth under their lids and mouth slightly open, giving him a relaxed expression rather than his usual cocky look.

"You should sleep all the time." My voice came out hoarser then usual as I spoke to the sleeping espada who stirred slightly at my voice but not enough to wake up.

I tossed one of my blankets over Grimmjow in an attempt to cover up his exposed, muscular chest ; why did I just notice his body like that? The Sexta's choice of clothing never really bothered me, even when he had slipped into my bed, till now.

His muscles were more defined then my own and for a moment I wondered what they must feel like; probably smooth but a light push would expose their real build.

"…" Well Grimmjow was sleeping so what would be the harm?

Under the blankets I lightly ran my fingertips over the Sexta's six pack before resting along his holes edge. After a pause I repeated the motion trying to memorize the feel.

When I had my fill I moved myself a little closer to the sleeping form and rested my hands on his chest and my cheek along his collarbone. My presence must have stirred something in Grimmjow because he wrapped and arm around me in an attempt to bring me closer with an inaudible mumble.

In thanks for haven taken care of me I allowed the Sexta to hold me against him.

**This was one of the few subjects that I had a preplanned chapter around****  
Sorry this is late but it's my birthday so I've been out all day doing birthday stuff**


	17. StockingsSocks

**Stockings/Socks**

The feeling of something shifting under me pulled me from my dreams and with blurry eyes I looked down on Grimmjow. He probably was trying not to wake me while getting up since he was already half way out from under me.

"Morning."

"Ah, morning." The Sexta seemed surprised by my calm demeanor. "Is everything movable?"

Trying to ignore the Sexta's muscles, I lifted my legs with no problem and everything seemed in order. "Yeah, but I think after Szayel sees his creation he'll be less than pleased."

Though I said everything was fine Grimmjow helped me to my feet and stayed with me on my way to the lab, and more than likely, my lecture.

"…"

"…"

The scientist gave me a look that could kill but he didn't say a word when he saw me; just put on his gloves and pulled me from my body. "Show me your hands." As I was told I extended the indicated part of my body and watched as he examined my hands, "Now your feet."

As I took off my shoes Szayel assessed my spare body with an annoyed eye and I assessed my feet with worry. "Is this bad?"

My question got the attention of both lower espadas and worried words.

"Look at your feet!" I didn't want to; my toes were dark purple and combined with my black nails it looked as if someone had dropped something on my foot. "You can't keep going to the human world like this. I'm ordering a week break before you can go out again."

"Well tell Aizen otherwise Ulquiorra will keep going!" Grimmjow defending me was something I did not expect.

But it wasn't likely that his suggestion was going to happen and the Octavo must have known as much. Szayel called one of his fraccións over and whispered something to it before it ran off.

"So what am I to do about this?" I indicated my feet.

"I sent Lumina to get you something for that. You'll need to wear heater socks for a day or so to make sure there's no severe damage and you should probably stay off your feet." The Octavo's fracción returned holding sock like objects.

"I can't do that."

"Sexta?" Grimmjow took the clothing from Szayel with a nod. "Wonderful, good day boys."

The scientist turned from us and though I was confused my more important matter was Grimmjow lifting me up and sonídoing back to his room with me.

"Put me down." Grimmjow did as I commanded but I ended up on his bed; when I tried to stand up it was like I had stepped on a thousand nails.

"Just lay down!" I was quick to obey the Sexta after feeling that. He helped me onto the pillows before shoving the sock like objects onto my feet. They were warm though looked ridiculous as wires covered the outside of them. "Now stay there and I'll go get us breakfast."

I didn't really have much of a choice.

As I waited for Grimmjow's return I pulled one of the pillows from behind me and hugged it; noticing that it smelled slightly of the Sexta.

When Grimmjow returned with food he also held up the book I had been reading a few days ago, "Something for you to pass the time."

"How did you know I was reading that?"

"…I wasn't watching you."

I didn't push it farther as we ate in silence and when I finished Grimmjow took the empty bowls back to the kitchen leaving me to my book. I didn't notice the others return till he crawled into bed next to me.

For our day off the two of us spent it in Grimmjow's bed, the Sexta's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and me with my head on his shoulder as I finished my book. When I finished I placed it down on the bed next to me and thought something over.

The books ending was with the character realizing that life was too short to live in fear; I couldn't relate due to the fact it would be near difficult for myself to die. But to not do something out of fear is kind of ridicules when I think about it.

But was it fear I was really feeling?

Ah, screw it.

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm?" When the Sexta turned his head to look at me I weaved my hand around the back of his head and forced him down till our lips connected. Grimmjow's reaction was a complete one eighty from the last time I kissed him willingly.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around my neck and lower back and shifted so he was towering over me; though this wasn't what I wanted to happen I wasn't going to say anything. My own arms wrapped around the Sexta's neck forcing our jaws into each other and when Grimmjow bit my lip I knew what was coming and allowed him entrance.

The Sexta pressed himself up against me as our tongues wrestled together making his legs rest on either side of my own. As I attempted to move my legs farther apart the cords on my socks got tangled with Grimmjow's legs to the point where it was uncomfortable and I needed to push the Sexta off.

"Come on." Grimmjow attempted to smash our lips together again but I kept him at arm's length.

"Knock it off. The wires got tangled." I reached down to separate the two and an extra set of hands got the job done quicker. With the sudden mood ruined I no longer feel the need to prove to myself that I wasn't afraid of physical attachment so I rolled away from Grimmjow and ignored him.

Fucking wires.

**What is this I see?! Ulquiorra showing affection! No way!**

**Don't worry I'll fix up his feeties **


	18. Cookies

**Cookies**

I had to wear that ridicules foot wear for three days, and though I had been excused from missions and work Grimmjow hadn't; leaving me in near boredom without the Sexta.

While wearing Szayel's creation I had been trapped in Grimmjow's room because he refused to move me and I did not feel like others seeing me in such a state. Now with the things off and feet back to normal I wander the corridors of Hueco Mundo looking for anything or one to occupy my time with.

Well not anyone. There were certain people I went out of my way to avoid such as Yammy, Aaroniero, Nnoitora, and Baraggan being that I never enjoyed their company or conversation. This led me to eventually end up in front of the Primera's room. Though I do not approve of his laid back behavior, or his fracción, Starrk would be the espada that I was on best terms with.

My knocking was soon quieted by Lilynette with a large grin, "Hey Cuarto what's up?"

I stopped myself for reprimanding the arrancar due to her being Starrk's other half. "I was wondering if the Primera was up."

"I wish." The small female arrancar huffed under her breath before calling over her shoulder, "WAKE UP! ULQUIORRA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

There was a grumbling sound from a pile of pillows to which the split half rolled her eyes. I was ushered in and found an unusual sight for Hueco Mundo; there were containers everywhere with different pictures and colors.

I looked up to the mountain of pillows and saw the Primera sitting up as slowly as possible while rubbing at his eyes, "Morning Cuarto."

"It's noon Starrk."

"Oh, well if the days half over what's the point of waking up?"

Starrk's laid back attitude was a nice change to the usual hyped up ones I was used to being around. "Maybe cleaning up your space would be a better way to spend your time." My suggestion had the high ranked espada looking around his cluttered room.

"This isn't a mess I have a system." The brown haired espada pointed to random piles as he spoke, "Those are tree ornaments, that's a stack of bows and wrapping paper and that's different treats."

I wasn't so sure about the Primeras organization but instead I focused more on the content of the things he had. "What would you need these objects for?"

"…Stuff." It was obvious that the man only had these things just to say he had them.

"Then where did you get them all?"

"The human world." My lack of comment got the more direct answer out of him, "Where I took them."

Was I the only one that actually paid for things?

As Starrk rubbed sleep from his eyes his other half grabbed something from a pile and brought it over to me, "Take this, they're delicious!" The container that Lilynette held out to me was checker patterned with a white blob on the front and when I opened it I found circular tanish objects with markings on the surface; along with a strong whiff of something.

Though I was skeptical I might as well try the object because from the look of it would just go to waste otherwise. With the fracción looking at me expectantly I brought one of the circles up to my mouth and bit down.

It was slightly hard and its taste was one of something creamy; not as good as peppermint but still interesting. "What is this?"

Lilynette answered first, "There peanut butter cookies!"

"And they're going to rot her teeth out." Starrk commented out of view; he must have laid down again. "Please take as many as you want with you and when you see the Sexta tell him to stop bringing them over."

"No," Lilynette whined. I was starting to regret my decision to come here. "Wait, Ulquiorra take this with you for the cookies." I was handed a carton of white liquid.

"Thank you." Though I didn't have the slightest idea of what I was going to do with this.

"Cuarto before you leave can I have a word? Alone." The Primera appeared before me and with a huff his fracción disappeared.

"…"

"I was wondering what was happening at the other end of the palace."

"Nothing," I was confused by his question because I was not aware of any changes taking place.

My answer received a strange look. "Are you sure? Grimmjow talks about you a lot when he comes to visit, I thought something was wrong."

I don't' know what I should be more surprised about; Grimmjow visiting the Primera or the Sexta talking about me.

Neither was a very appealing thought.

"We have been put on the same following shifts so that is probably why my name was brought up." I didn't want to think about Grimmjow spending time with anyone else.

"Don't worry," The thought of having Starrk babying me was nauseating. "I have no attraction to the Sexta if that's what you're thinking."

If I punched him I would consider forgiving him for saying something like that, "Neither do I."

At that Starrk just smiled before turning from me and jumped up onto his mountain of pillows again; mumbling something as he went. "Maybe now but we'll see."

He probably didn't intend for me to hear that but I did….and it pissed me off.

Taking the tin of cookies with me I went back to my room and placed the container on my side table with the rest of my human world objects before laying down on my bed to stare at the ceiling and think.

Why would Grimmjow talk about me with others?

Then it hit me; like a punch to the gut.

He was trying to show a claim on me to the others.

The sneaky bastard was showing himself to be my mate.

**Oh god I was having a hard time deciding wither I should refer to Starrk as the book version or the real Spanish version, for guys.**

**Any who the next two chapters I'm gonna have some fun with. **


	19. Santa

**Santa**

After a week I was to start my shifts again with the Sexta so I spent the remaining days avoiding the man.

Luckily though when I went to retrieve my spare body Szayel had fixed the sagging face and poor functioning parts so when I slipped into it, it felt like I was in my regular form.

"This actually doesn't feel like shit anymore." I stated while flexing the fingers.

"Thanks." The scientist didn't sound pleased though. "Grimmjow is already following the group so just locate his spiritual pressure and make a portal there."

I wasn't fond of the idea of doing what the Octavo said but it made the most sense, so stepping through the portal I appeared in a crowed building; I believed was called a mall. Grimmjow was leaning up against a wired fence, "Sexta."

"Hey Ulquiorra, you will not believe this." I followed Grimmjow's gaze to a large man sitting on a plump chair in a red jacket, matching pants and hat along with black boots and white fur around the limb exits. A line was formed next to him with children and a few older humans, including our group.

The large man looked out of place and I found it disturbing that parents would allow their children to sit on a stranger's lap. Even more disturbing was that our humans were in line intending to sit on the mans lap as well.

"This is strange."

"You got that right," The Sexta nodded his head in agreement. "Wanna give it a try?"

I just glared at the taller espada as my answer.

"Come on; go sit on the fat man's lap." His continual coxing was grading on my nerves.

I looked back at the man in red as our group neared him. "I think I would catch diabetes if I did." I had learned about the health problem from a book so it wasn't a surprise that Grimmjow appeared to not know what I was talking about.

"You'll only sit on my lap is what you're saying?"

I ignored him.

That was only because I was freezing so it had no point in being brought up at the moment.

As we waited for the humans to reach the front of the line a spike of familiar spiritual pressure had Grimmjow and me turning towards the source.

Through the crowd it was easy to spot the Cyclops known as Nnoitora moving towards us in a human body that was at least a foot smaller than his actual height.

Either something has come up or the Quinto just wanted to cause problems.

"Having fun boys?" Nnoitora was dressed in a long jacket and baggy jeans, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope, just thought that I would get out of the palace for a bit."

So he was just here to cause problems, "Do you really think it's a good thing for a third of the espada forced to leave Hueco Mundo at the same time?"

"Yeah, maybe you should head back Nnoitora." Grimmjow agreeing with me seemed to have the opposite effect.

The Quinto crossed his arms and leaned against the fence, looking towards our group with mild interest. "Last I check I was ranked higher than you _Sexta_ and Aizen gave me permission to come so I think I'll be staying."

Just great.

"Next person to see Santa please come up." A woman with stripped stockings and pointy ears called to the line of people.

"Santa?" Nnoitora looked at the man in red and shook his head, "That looks nothing like Santa Teresa."

Does it really matter? The Quinto looked angered by the thought that the name of his sword was associated with a bearded man.

"Well get over it cause I doubt that guy's going to change his name."

"Unless you beat his face in," I could kill Grimmjow. Though he mumbled the suggestion the perking up of the Quintos demeanor showed that he had heard the Sexta.

The woman called for the next group and it was the substitute soul reapers groups turn.

This was not good. Before I could grab a hold of the Quinto, Nnoitora was pushinghis way to the front of the line, with many angry protests, before coming face to face with the red man and the group we were watching.

"Grimmjow shop him."

"How?"

"I don't care just do it!" I hissed as the Quinto flexed his large hands before the group.

With my command Grimmjow leaped over the fence and locked his arm under Nnoitora's armpits to pull him back. "Sorry he's disturbed!"

"Like hell I am! This whole concept in messed up!" The Quinto's shouting didn't help the situation as a man dressed in a uniform started approaching us.

Shit, "Grimmjow come on!" Dragging a struggling Nnoitora behind him the Sexta managed to maneuver himself out of the decorative area and stay close to me as we worked our way to the nearest exit. Only when we were off the side of the mall did I speak again. "You are lucky I can't' cut you right now."

"I wasn't going to kill him just knock him around a bit."

"They saw us."

"So?"

Nnoitora's stupidity was gridding on my nerves. "So, it means that if they see us again they may realize that we're following them."

"Nnoitora you're an idiot." Grimmjow released the taller man and shoved him away from him, "Just go back to the base."

"Like hell it's as boring as shit there and Tesla keeps trying to get me to work." The Quinto shoved his hands into his pocket, "Forget you guys I'll go and look around on my own."

To say I was pleased to see the Quinto go was an understatement; I was ecstatic

"Now we just need to find the group again."

**This seemed like a fitting chapter for today **

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Sorry didn't have time to spell check so if there are really big mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. **


	20. Sled

**Sled**

I didn't find the loss of the Quinto to be a big deal but I did worry that he would cause some trouble in the human world. Instead of going back into the mall the Sexta and I waited for our group to exit; and in which time I decided to bring up a subject that had been bothering me.

"Grimmjow I've hear that lately you have been talking about me with Starrk." I studied the Sexta's face for any signs that he understood what I was getting out; he was either a rally good actor or didn't understand.

"Yeah, I talk with him from time to time and you come up."

"Why did I come up?"

The Sexta crossed his arms and leaned up against the building's wall. "Cause I spend a lot of time with you recently."

I guess I needed to spell it out to him, "Starrk made a comment that seemed to place us as a mated couple; did you say something?"

"Oh," Now that Grimmjow knew what I was getting at his confident attitude dropped considerably and was more nervous. "Well, I thought that…I should show my interest so no one would…try anything with, ah, you."

"…"

"Yeah, it was stupid." Grimmjow uncrossed his hands so as to shove them in his pockets, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Without a word I stood on my toes so I could reach Grimmjow's cheeks and place a kiss there. I wasn't really angry with what he had done but more how he went about it; which shocked me too because I hadn't realized it till now.

"If you do that again I will kill you."

"Like that threat hasn't been made before," Grimmjow snaked one of his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "I like it when you threaten me."

Alright that was a little creepy but I let it go.

As we waited for the group to leave the mall Grimmjow kept me pressed against me and would occasionally brush his nose again the top of my head. I have read about human behaviors and found this to be more pleasant then I had though, especially when compared with how hollow and other usually court; meaning there is none.

"Cuarto they're leaving." I turned in Grimmjow's hold to see a familiar carrot top passing through the doors with his friends carrying long flat pieces of colorful material.

Though I didn't understand what the objects were for I grabbed a hold of the Sexta's hand and pulled him along. I was still confused with the ways of humans but between sitting on fat guys laps and the colorful objects they were holding I have to doubt their sanity.

The group lead us out of the city and to a hilly area just outside of the town that was still clinging on to its white powder, humans of all ages were sitting down on colorful pieces of plastic and sliding down the hill.

Another strange habit of humans I suppose.

Grimmjow's grip on my hand tightened as he dodged a human coming towards us. "We're lucky Kurosaki sticks out so much."

It was true that the red head was easy to spot but in more towards the woods on the other end of the hill. "We should go to the top so we can see everything."

As I was lead up the hill I focused more on not slipping on the wet ground then where we were going; leaving that up to Grimmjow.

Not my smartest idea as I was suddenly pushed to the side rather harshly and a person went sliding past me.

"Watch it!" The Sexta's call went unanswered as the person continued down the hill. My hand was recollected by the espada and forcefully I was pulled back to him. "This would be so much easier if they just passed through us like usual."

Though I agreed there was no point in complaining about it now. I allowed myself to be pulled the rest of the way up the hill but kept my eye out for any obstacles.

At the top I could see that w had actually walked quite a bit and we were just in time to see Kuriosaki and the human girl going down the hill on their plastic device. With nothing better to do I suppose we are to wait.

I shoved my hand in my pockets and faced the Sexta. "So where do you think Nnoitora go t off to?"

Grimmjow leaned up against a tree, "Knowing him he's probably at a stripcl - Shit!" The Sexta had stepped on an abandoned piece of plastic and his pressure on it had caused it to lip from under him; taking Grimmjow with it. "SSSHHHHIIIITTTT!"

Grimmjow's yell faded off as he was taken farther down the hill by the plastic. It was kind of amusing watching the Sexta spinning around like a fool and knocking into other humans as he went. Eventually he did stop and even through there was a large distance between us I could still make out a few of his curses.

To make the situation better for the Sexta as he started up the hill again he had to dodge between speeding humans; and I couldn't' even help a laugh that escaped as his feet were knocked out from under him by a speeding small child.

"Did you have fun Sexta?"

"Shut up!" Clothing disheveled and wet from head to toe Grimmjow sat on the roots of the tree he had been leaning on earlier, "What is wrong with these people?"

"The same could be said about us you know." I watched as the largest human of our group returned over the hill top, "If anything we're stranger than them."

I got an indifferent shrug. "Why would parents let their kids play on those things."

"Because they only live once. Why not live it to the fullest?"

"Still dangerous."

**Oh sledding! There hasn't been any snow here yet so I haven't had a chance to sled.**

**So sad **


	21. Snowmen

**Snowmen**

As we waited on top of the hill there were a few children and their parents playing in the whiteness neat us; rolling us the powder and patting it into circles.

I watched with only a mild interest as I waited for the Sexta to recover from his climb. After about ten minutes though of waiting I finally had enough and decided start up a conversation.

"Were you serious earlier that Nnoitora would attend a strip club?"

"Hell yes." Grimmjow turned so he was facing me now, "The Quarto's probably tired of Tesla and came to get a little action."

"What do you tired of Tesla?"

"There a thing," I must have looked as confused as I felt because he elaborated. "You see if you actually mingled with people you'd know this. _Nnoitora_ and _Tesla_ are _mates_. They are _together_. A _couple_."

"I'm not slow I just didn't realize they were mated." The children were now stacking the balls of powder on top of each other so it was small, medium and large. "Is there anyone else?"

Grimmjow leaned back against the tree as he thought. "I believe Starrk's been seeing Hannibal and Szayel has something going on with Yylfordt and I don't know about anyone else."

For some reason that made me feel emptier then usual and made my thoughts become jumbled; which was the cause of our next conversation.

"Grimmjow can we be frank with each other?"

"Aren't we usually?" The Sexta gave me an amused look.

"….If I were to accept your advances would you keep it in private?" As I asked the question I kept my eyes glued to the ground but once it was out there I looked up and saw a blushing Sexta.

"Ah, are…are you serious? No, no you're not being real." Grimmjow buried his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth. Mumbled through his hands he added, "You're just being cruel."

I kicked the Sexta in the shin, "Do I look like a person that would joke about something like this?"

Grimmjow studied my face through his fingers for a moment before letting out a sigh, "No."

I nodded in confirmation before pushing Grimmjow's arms off his lap so I could take its spot, turned so I was facing him I made my legs on either side of his. "I thought I would have to pry you off me not force myself on you."

"This is just something I never thought would happen." Though he said that Grimmjow's hands still found their way to my hips, "And this isn't exactly private."

"I mean in Hueco Mundo; I don't care about this trash." I leaned forward so I could rest my head on the Sexta's collar bone; from this position I could see our group and the children as they huddled around their powdered creation.

"Even though were getting strange looks?"

"If it bother you kill them."

Grimmjow ignored my suggestion as he shifted himself to accommodate me, "So we can do things that mates do now?"

"Depends on the thing."

"Like kissing, sleeping together, and mating." I could hear the excitement in his voice at the last thing that mates did and instead of feeling an equal emotion I dreaded the thought.

I was the more powerful, and usually that would indicate the alpha in a homosexual relationship for hollows, but my small stature put us on an even playing field. The thought of being dominated by the Sexta was a nerve wracking feeling.

"To most mating rituals yes but other I don't believe we will be reaching any time soon." Grimmjow's hands slipped lower so that they were both grabbing my ass; if my coat wasn't covering the action my reaction to it wouldn't have been very different. "Hands off."

"Now that we're together I believe I have the right to grope you all I want."

Reaching behind me I gripped one of the Sexta's wrists in an attempt to pull him off, "Think again bastard."

"Hey, you can grope me all you want."

Not exactly an appealing thought but I still pulled his hands off me and repositioned them on my hips. "This is not the place for something personal like this." My eyes unconsciously darted towards the little children nearby who had finished with their creation.

"Well we could go back to my room and have some fun there."

"….We're on the job." To put some distance between us I stood up and looked around for the group were we're to be watching. "And it looks like Kurosaki's at the bottom of the hill."

"Well if he wasn't up here I would think he was down there." I could hear Grimmjow stand up and even worst feel his presence behind me before his arms wrapped around my neck.

"But does it look like he'll be coming back up?" The redhead was at the bottom of the hill along with the glasses wearing human and the very large one waving up at the female as she took a solo trip down the hill.

"Probably not." Grimmjow let out a heavy breath, "Now we'll need to get down again."

"Yes," I kicked out at the balls of powder as I passed by and in return I had the cold stuff fall into my shoe. "That's a strange creation."

"Yup…..and so is this!" I was suddenly lifted off my feet by Grimmjow's arms slipping around my waist and plopping both me and him down on something cold and then we were racing down the hill.

My hands gripped tightly onto the plastics edge as the scenery blurred around us; it was like using a sonído but less enjoyable.

I wasn't upset when the ride ended and we slowed to a stop.

"That was fun wasn't it?"

"….You are not allowed to touch me again."

"While near a hill?"

"Ever," I stood up from the plastic and stumbled slightly from my slaking legs.

Humans and their death traps.

**Not much snowman but he did ruin Ulquiorra's shoes and there is a mateship occurring.**

**;) **

**Random ending but I wanted this to happen in the last chapter but I ran out of words  
Oh well, better late than never. **


	22. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

The group was dispersing leading to the end of our shift. We followed Kurosaki to his house and along the way the humans would part ways from each other with calls of a 'Merry Christmas'.

By the time we reached the redheads home he was alone, the sky a deep blue with street lamps starting to turn on along with colorful lights hanging from houses.

"I need a good sleep after this." Grimmjow stretched his arms before tossing one over my shoulders. "Will you be joining me tonight?"

"Only in my room." I didn't have a problem with his room I just preferred my own bed and pillows as compared to the foreign ones on the Sexta's bed.

"Do able but I think if anything my room is better than your depressing place. Let's go home then," Grimmjow placed a quick peck on my head before pulling back from me and turning away.

About to follow after my new trial mate something shinny on the ground caught my attention. Without thinking I stooped to pick it up and examined it in my hands. There was a small loop on one end with cuts in the metal on the other and when it rolled in my fingers something on the inside rolled around making a noise.

I pocketed the object, since it appeared that it did not belong to anyone, and turned to find a portal already waiting for me. "Someone's in a hurry."

"Well the quicker we get home the quicker we can go to bed," His smirk stirred something strange inside of me that I had to beat down with my willpower.

It was a lucky thing that Szayel was never out of his lab because I really didn't feel like wearing my body longer then needed; apparently Grimmjow felt the same.

"Octavo hurry up I want to get some sleep."

"Careful Grimmjow I could easily deny you my help."

"And I couldn't easily rip this thing to shit." Though I doubted Szayel would keep us in his creation longer then needed, Grimmjow's threat speed up the scientists movements.

I had barley been freed from my body when Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled me from the lab.

"You're in a hurry."

"I want to get you to myself." I was pulled along as the Sexta sonídoed right to my room; a surprise from his earlier annoyance about our sleeping location.

"Just because we're alone does not mean anything will happen."

"I know." Grimmjow pushed my door open and continued to pull me to my bed, then once there he sat down and attempted to pull me on his lap; which wasn't going to happen. With a clean side step I maneuvered out of Grimmjow's hold and sat on the bed next to him.

I pulled the object I had found earlier from my pocket, "You don't happen to know what this is would you?"

"Why the hell would I know that?" Grimmjow grabbed the shiny object making it ring, "That's interesting."

The Sexta then proceeded to toss the round object up in the air a few times making the noise ring through the room. While he was distracted with the new item I grabbed my sleep clothing and changed in the bathroom; though we may be a mated couple I wasn't about to change in front of him.

What I came up on when I entered the bedroom was not expected.

Grimmjow had released his inner cat.

On his hands and knees Grimmjow was situated on the bed and was hitting the shiny ball back and forth over the sheets. When it would get away from him he was quickly dart towards the escaping ball and bring it back to him.

I returned to the bed and sat on the edge just watching the scene.

It was actually quite amusing, as Grimmjow batted the bell back and forth between his hands. I hadn't expected him to reach this way to the simple object from his usual rough demeanor; but I guess his panther side was enjoying the silver ball.

"All that's missing is a twitching tail."

"Shut up, if I had something a bat would like you'd be all over it." The Sexta swatted the bell towards me and it came to a rest against my leg. When I didn't return his new toy Grimmjow crawled across the bed and situated himself next to me. "Is there something you would like?"

"So you can steal it?" I shifted a little closer to Grimmjow, "I don't need material objects."

"You seemed to like the doll and candy well enough."

"I didn't ask for those remember." At this point I just wanted to go to sleep and avoid talk with the Sexta. So pulling the sheets out from under me and laid down on my pillows, "Just keep the noise down and don't try anything while I'm sleeping."

"Oh come on," The lights turned off and in the dark I could hear Grimmjow shifting so he was also under the blankets; his bell jingling from the movement. "I want to play for a bit."

"Tired, take your new toy and play in your own room then."

"Just a little play?"

"No," I rolled over so my back was to the man.

There was a sigh from behind me followed by limbs wrapping around my torso and pulling me to Grimmjow, "Such a kill joy. Tomorrow you better be ready for some play."

"Sure, I'll toss the ball and you can run and retrieve it. Sounds like tons of fun."

"Yeah, night." The pressure of the Sexta's lips against my head was fleeting but made my chest tighten.

"Night."

**My cat was playing with his one of his toys so this was inspired by him.**

**Oh god only three days left to go and this is the second longest story I ever wrote ;_; I don't know if that is lame but I find it easier to write with something to follow and add it in then free style. **


	23. Carols

**Carols**

Waking up was nicer then I would have expected while sharing a bed. Since I had been fully awake I remembered that I had willingly allowed the Sexta in my bed.

The heat coming off Grimmjow was pleasant and the feel of his breath combing along my neck made me relax into the mattress.

Grimmjow was either still asleep or, like myself, trying to slowly wake up as both of us made small movements indicating stirring. Though I didn't want to wake up. With my head resting against the Sexta's broad chest

What ruined the mood was the sounds drifting in from the hall. It was quiet but the persistence was an annoyance as I pulled the blankets over my head to drown it out.

As I did so a ringing noise filled the air along with the other noise; Grimmjow's damn ball.

"Fucking sound." I mumbled into my muscular pillow, "Shut up."

The body under me jumped and fell in rapid movements as the Sexta chuckled; starting to stir. One of his hands came to wrap around my hips and the others hand slipped under the sheets to stroke my hair. "Someone's not a morning person."

I groaned; I just wanted to sleep. "Only when I'm woken up."

Grimmjow shifted and when I half opened my eyes I saw that he had slipped under the blankets with me. "The noise getting to you too?"

I hadn't thought Grimmjow had hear what was coming from the halls since he hadn't stirred like myself. "It's just too early for people to be making noise."

The Sexta hummed in agreement; the noise having a nicer tone as it ringed through my ears via Grimmjow's chest.

"Where's your jacket?"

"It's not like I had my pajamas with me and the jacket hardly covers much." I didn't like the reasoning and my stomach dropped at what he noted next. "Besides the other night you seemed to like my chest well enough."

"And what would give you that impression?" I attempted to play it off as nothing besides he had been asleep.

"When you felt me up as I was resting my eyes. Probably thought I was asleep so I don't blame you that much."

Shit.

"Bastard." It wasn't as if I could say he was lying but I neither denied or confirmed it exactly.

"So, do you only feel brave enough to touch me when your sleeping?"

"No."

"Then do it," I stared at the muscular man. "Touch me."

"You're disgusting." Though it was a tempting command. The light filling the room was bright enough that even under the sheets I could see Grimmjow's face and chest; the sheets only making the situation worst since I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Do I need to close my eyes for you?"

"...Shut up." Even though it would make me more comfortable I denied the offer. Propping myself up one arm I used the other to run my fingers lightly down the middle of Grimmjow's chest and stopped when I reached his Hollow hole.

"Is that it?" I really hate his smirk. What's worst, the noise in the hall was growing louder; music and voices starting to become recognizable.

With the challenge made I rubbed my fingers over the Sexta's chest again this time pausing every now and again to circle around a muscle. "Is that enough for you."

"Depends," Grimmjow grabbed the hand I had been running over his muscles and brought it up to his mouth. "Are you feeling adventures today?"

My body heated up in a strange way that I had never felt before from the action. "Probably not in the way your thinking."

"So you can read my mind now? I wasn't in the mood for anything big but if you want it," He let the question hang there and after a head shake disapproving the notion he must have went with his plan B.

Meaning attacking my mouth with his own.

I wasn't in the mood for this action but I also wasn't too keen on pushing the Sexta off either; so I let him have use of my mouth. Doing as little as possible I was surprised when Grimmjow shifted our positions so I was no longer laying on him as he caged me in under his body.

My instincts told me this was Grimmjow's attempt to make himself the more dominate partner, and though it slightly bothered me, I allowed him to proceed. The Sexta nibbled my bottom lip and after ignoring him for a few attempts I gave in, giving him free access to my entire mouth.

Since my attention was on the Sexta's lips he took the opportunity to surprise me; and by surprise I mean do something entirely not expected.

Such as grabbing me through my pants.

"Shi- Grimmjow." That would have sounded annoyed if it hadn't been a moan. Instead of a snarky remark Grimmjow seemed to put more attention into kissing me and rubbing along my pants crotch. Even worst still the noise in the hall was growing in sound meaning that at least one person may be able to hear me if Grimmjow proceeded with his actions.

An unusual feeling was growing in my gut as the Sexta's hand continued to feel around my lower region. Trying to hold on to some amount of control I refused to make the sounds that were attempting to get out and only a few would slip past my lips.

The noise from the hall could easily drown out the little noises I was making but the thought that someone was out in the hallway made me nervous; there was no group in Hueco Mundo that would be playing music while singing.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" I managed to get the Sexta's name out between kisses as the feeling in my stomach reached a searing hot peak before it collapsed releasing a feeling of pleasure in its wake.

Gasping for air I heard through the singing and the pulse of my own body Grimmjow's comment. "Next time you do that I better be inside you."

**Woho! Just in time haven't missed a beat!**

**Kind of sucky attempt at a yaoi scene but only had a 1,000 words so blame the challenge. **


	24. Chestnuts

**Chestnuts**

After this morning's little occurrence in my bed I wanted to get as far from Grimmjow as I could but it seemed that every location that I found the Sexta would appear shortly after myself.

The kitchen, library, lab and throne room were unusable locations for my attempts at seclusion.

The reason behind my need to be alone was unclear even to me. I had never had my body react like it had earlier and though it was, dare I say, enjoyable beyond belief I wasn't sure how to react when it was finished; one of the perks when I was asexual was not worrying about things such as this!

I was about to enter over to the arrancar area when Grimmjow's spiritual pressure spiked up again.

Damn it.

Even in the lowest of low area I couldn't catch a break. Releasing an angry huff I turned with the intent of heading off to the desert lands around Hueco Mundo when I was trapped by strong arms coiling around my waist.

"And where are you off to?"

"Apparently nowhere." I was defeated, completely drained of any energy as escaping the Sexta became useless.

"Thought so," His arms, now that I had given up, move from my body to my arm quickly and started dragging me back to the espada section. "Now why did you run off the moment you were finished?"

Because I wasn't sure what happened. Because I didn't know if I would have to return the favor. Because I was nervous.

"No particular reason."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow pulled me in the direction of the kitchen; something that made me relax greatly. Once in the room my hand was released and I was shoved into a chair before the Sexta went about retrieving random things from the cabinets. "Want to try something new?"

"Not really."

Ignoring my comment Grimmjow pulled a bowl of something off a shelf and placed it on the table before me. "Human food's not all that bad."

That would explain why the objects looked strange. "I still prefer the normal espada diet rather then the trash humans eat."

"Come on just a try," Grimmjow grabbed one of the small brown objects and held it up to my face. "One bit won't kill you."

Still, I wasn't about to eat something from the Sexta's hand like I was his pet. I reached for one of the objects in the bowl only to have it drug away from me.

"Na ahah, you have to eat this first." Grimmjow waved the food in his hand again in front of me; I growled. "Come on it's not all that bad."

It seemed that he wasn't about to give up and I really didn't feel like spending my day trapped in the kitchen so swallowing my pride I opened my mouth the slightest of bits. I did nothing more or nothing less and just waited for the Sexta to end this humiliating situation; if someone were to walk in I would lose it.

"Good little bat," Grimmjow slipped the object past my lips and I almost took off his fingers when I bit down, closing my mouth.

It was hard but also chewy and didn't' really have a taste to it. Of all the things he could have chosen to hand fed me whey pick this plain thing? "That was unimpressive."

"Doesn't need to be impressive as long as I can feed it to you." My face started to heat up and I tried to press down the rising feeling in my chest. "Anyway now it's my turn."

"You're a grown espada; feed yourself."

"Come on!" The Sexta growled. It was evident that he was not in the mood for anything less than what he believed mates should do.

I wasn't really into this but it appeared to be of importance to Grimmjow and if feeding the man would keep us from returning to a bedroom anytime soon then I would attempt it.

Grabbing one of the brown objects I stared at it for a moment, thinking how this was such a plain food and also trying not to think about what I was about to do. Looking up again I saw Grimmjow's eager expression and I kind of liked the thought that I was playing some part in making him look that way.

With little hesitation I held up the brown object and was startled that Grimmjow grabbed my wrist keeping me from pulling back after he took the food into his mouth.

I understood why when he stopped chewing.

Grimmjow opened his mouth again and this time took my fingers into his mouth; gripping the palm of my hand in a way that didn't allow me to pull back my fingers.

"Stop it Sexta." Instead of a reply I got a look as Grimmjow ran his tongue over and in between my fingers, coating them in his saliva. The strange sensation I felt this morning was starting to return in the pit of my stomach. "Grimmjow."

With a wet squelch my fingers were freed but the feeling remained, "Ulquiorra." Grimmjow had leaned in so there was barley a breath between us. "If me sucking on your fingers feels good imagine what I could do to other areas with my mouth."

"…You're disgusting."

"You can say that but I can see that you enjoyed that." The Sexta was looking down at my lap and following his gaze I saw that my pants were tented in a particular spot. I crossed my legs in an attempt to hide it. "I can take care of that you know."

How could he fix something that I didn't understand what was happening? None the less Grimmjow slipped off his seat and then lifted me off my own and sat me back on the table counter; pushing my legs apart so he could be between them.

Without my consent the Sexta pulled down my pants.

"Hey sto-" I was cut off as Grimmjow's mouth closed around my member.

**Yup thousand word limit ran out that's all you get :D**

**Any who I find it fitting that this story will be ending on the last day of 2012 (in my time zone at least) **


	25. Christmas Movies

**Christmas Movies**

"Why would you swallow that?" My pants were now pulled up and tightly fastened around my waist. The feeling from this morning had returned while Grimmjow had forced himself on me and he swallowed whatever had released from me.

The Sexta ran his tongue along his lips, wiping away any ruminates from our activities. "I've been wondering what you tasted like for a while now."

Grimmjow smirked and attempted to kiss me but due to where his mouth had just been I covered his lower face with my hands. "You have to clean out your mouth before touching me with it."

I could feel the vibrations on my hands as Grimmjow made a comment followed by something squishy and wet tracing over my palm; very similar to the way he had traced something else minutes ago. A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled back my hands before the Sexta could do anything else to me.

Turning to leave o was about to sonído to the farthest part of the hollow world when the sound of Lord Aizen's voice filled all of Hueco Mundo.

"My dear friends, would every available Arrancar and Espada please report to the meeting room." There was a static sound before the voice broke off leaving silence.

Again my attempt to escape was foiled.

I huffed as the Sexta slithered up next to me but lucky for bum he didn't make a move to grab a hold of me as we headed to the meeting room.

With his hands folded behind his head Grimmjow lazily Amex questions as we walked along. "Do you think this'll take long?"

"No idea."

"Wanna sleep in my room or yours tonight?"

"Mine."

"Can I bed you this evening?"

"..." I wasn't even going to bother answering that because it should be obvious that I was nowhere near close to letting him do that; after today I had condoned my fate to being the submissive one in this relationship.

"Ulquiorra I need an answer." His persistence, though irritating, did not get him an answer as were turned a corner and came upon arrancars also heading in the same direction we were. "Should I repeat the question?"

Hell no. "Will you stop acting like a child. The answer is no."

"To which question?"

"Both of them." I raised my spiritual pressure slightly to show my agitation and as expected the lower arrancars in front of us picked up their pace in an attempt to put distance between us and them. "Don't bring up such vile things in front of other; I told you I didn't want public displays of affection."

"I asked a question. Geeez you'd thing I tried to grope you in front of them. Grimmjow pushed open the doors before us and walked in first head high and more than likely sporting his usual feral grin. A few confused eyes turned our way when we walked in together but I ignored them as we walked over to the line that the espada had formed in the front of the room where Lord Aizen and the two other former soul reapers were standing. Chairs were lined up in rows throughout the room making me wonder what exactly was going to happen.

After taking my position among the ranks I noticed that only Aarieron was missing but that did not seem to faze our Lord. "Good afternoon my friends, since it looks like the majority of you are here we shall get started. As the espada know there has been strange activities occurring in the human world and I believe that we should join in the festivities."

My eyes darted left and right down the line of espada and I noted that many of the faces did not look that thrilled to be partaking in human activities. Nnoitora especially was sporting a rather annoyed look probably at the thought of the fat red man.

"Unfortunately many of the festivities at this time of the year are undoable in Hueco Muneo so Gin has chosen something that all can enjoy in one room."

Please don't be tinsel or white powder related!

Gin stepped forwards smiling like a snake. "We're going to watch something that humans usual do at this time of the year." With that said Tosen pushed a button and a large screen lowered from the ceiling. "Please have a seat and remain quiet throughout the show."

The orderly line dispersed slightly as everyone took a seat.

What felt like a millennium later the horrible torture was over. I felt like my brain had turned to mush with all the table of friendship and singing between an animal called a reindeer and a thing called an elf. Obviously I wasn't the only one that was disturbed by what we had witnessed because the room cleared out quickly as words rolled across the screen.

I sensed the Sexta behind me and was glad that he hadn't stayed behind to see if anything else was to be showing.

"Did we do something to deserve that?"

"I hope so," It would be cruel to think that our Lord would put us through that just for fun. A hungry grin spread over the Sexta's face when he looked at me, "What?"

"I need something to liven my day up."

I didn't like where this was going. "Grimmjow we're not-" Before I could finish the blue haired espada grabbed a fist full of my jacket and pulled me along back to my room. "Don't you dare!"

"Dare what?" The Sexta pushed me back onto my bed and was quick to climb on top of me.

"Do what you're about to do!" I tried to push Grimmjow off me without doing him damage but he was too muscular. The Sexta's fingers quickly unzipped my jacket and pushing it back to expose my number.

"Loosen up Cuarto," The comment bothered me but the feeling quickly disappeared when Grimmjow's hands roamed over my chest. "Let's have a little fun."

It may be weak of me but I gave in and it was wonderful.

**Kind of a cheesy ending but fitting any who it feels weird to finish two fics in one year but it was fun **

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorite and followed this story in the past 25 days. I hope to do another challenge someday in the New Year. **


End file.
